Understanding your Allegiance
by Sevakked
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen! Als Hermine ein Geheimnis der Vergangenheit erkundet, zerbricht die Wahrheit ihre Gegenwart. Warum ist Snape so willig, ihr zu helfen und wenn die Wahrheit aufgedeckt wird, werden Ron oder Harry an ihrer Seite bleiben? HGSS
1. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts, so wie immer. Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling und der Plot Marari.**

**Nur eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Marari, den Originaltext findet ihr hier:**

**.net/s/3334408/1/Understanding_your_Allegiance**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß:**

* * *

Hermine freute sich wirklich auf ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts.  
Niemand hatte es zwar geschafft, Harry zum Zurückgehen zu überzeugen, aber Molly setzte sich durch, als das Thema zu Ron kam.  
Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass noch einen Sohn seine Bildung „wegwarf" und Ron hatte Harry widerwillig versprochen, ein Auge auf Ginny zu werfen, sehr zum Verdruss des jüngeren Mädchens.

Hermine war erleichtert, so sehr sie Harry helfen wollte, die Horkruxe zu finden, so sehr wollte sie auch ihre Ausbildung fertig machen und sowieso hatte er mehr als genug Hilfe vom Orden.  
Außerdem würden die Schüler dieses Jahr ein Projekt über ein Thema ihrer Wahl machen, und das würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht verpassen.  
Sie wusste, genauso wie die anderen Mitglieder der D.A., dass die Projekte dazu da waren, den Schülern etwas zu tun zu geben, wenn die Lehrer weggingen zum Kämpfen.  
Für sie, es verhieß Herausforderungen. Ihre eigenen Grenzen zu überschreiten…

Während sie aus dem Fenster schaute, grinste sie innerlich. Schulsprecherin zu werden war auch eine sehr starke Verlockung gewesen. Das würde sie jedoch niemandem erzählen.

„Hey Gin, hast du kürzlich was von Harry gehört?", fragte Neville. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Es war allgemein bekannt geworden, dass Harry ihr und Ron nicht mehr schrieb, nur Ginny, und es machte sie wütend. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry ihre Rückkehr an die Schule absolut unterstütze, aber er war komplett sauer darüber.

„Ihm geht's gut, er hat sich jetzt vollständig niedergelassen in Godrics Hollow, der Desillusionierungszauber, den Hermine gemacht hat, hält. Lässt es ausschauen, als wär alles vollständig verlassen, selbst wenn man die Wälle durchbricht und herumläuft!"

Hermine grinste erneut und unterdrückte das Verlangen die Augen zu rollen. Es war nicht nur ein Desillusionierungszauber, sie hatte ihn selbst umgewandelt, aber sie erwartete nicht von ihren Freunden, die feinen Unterschiede zu bemerken.

„Es ist trotzdem noch ein bisschen seltsam, er fragt sich immer, ob er in seinem Raum schläft oder in dem Zimmer seiner Eltern und so."  
„Viel kann man dazu nicht sagen", fügte Ron hinzu, „Ich meine, er könnte in genau dem Zimmer schlafen, in dem Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Du-Weißt-Schon-Was seinen Eltern angetan hat."

„Ron!" unterbrach Hermine plötzlich, „Du bist absolut unsensibel."  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du so süß zu mir bist, Mine."

Hermine war verärgert und drehte ihr Gesicht zurück zu der vorbeirauschenden Landschaft, das Lachen der Anderen klingelte ihn ihren Ohren. Sie liebte Ron, oder sie war zumindest ziemlich sicher, dass sie das tat, aber es war schwierig. Sie war nicht die romantischste Person und Ron dachte wohl, physischer Kontakt beschränkte sich auf Zungenküsse, bis sie eine Art von ewig währender Liebe zugab und einfältig lächelte, genau wie Fleur sich bei Bill benahm. Frustration war ziemlich weit oben auf ihrer Liste von Verärgerungen.

Ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht formend, drehte sie sich zurück zu ihren Freunden.

In Hogwarts zu sein, ohne Harry, war seltsamer als Hermine erwartet hatte. Der Tisch in der großen Halle vermisste ein vertrautes Gesicht, niemand fing an zu sprechen, wenn sie sich in Gedanken verfing oder wenn Ron sich vollstopfte. Ginny versuchte es stattdessen.

„So, Hermine, wie sind die Schulsprecherräume?"  
Hermines Augen klärten auf, als sie von den Tagträumen zurückkehrte.  
„Es ist wirklich schön, ich meine, es ist ein bisschen einsam, ich bin es gewohnt Lavenders sinnloses Gelaber im Hintergrund zu hören, aber es wird schon gehen. Es ist ein bisschen blöd, dass Draco Schulsprecher ist, aber er bleibt meistens in seinem Raum, ich sehe ihn fast nie in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum."

Ron schaute scharf von seinen Eiern und Schinken auf und wurde leicht rot. „Was ist das mit dem Vorname? Du bist nicht mit dem Todesser Malfoy befreundet, oder?"  
„Nein Ron, es ist eine Art von Zauber, er muss mich auch Hermine nennen. Es tötet ihn wahrscheinlich, mich nicht Schlammblut nennen zu können."

„Du könntest dein Projekt darüber machen, ob ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor sich verstehen können während eines Krieges. Du wärest dann das Versuchskaninchen."  
Hermine war versucht, als sie Rons Gesicht beobachtete, welches knallrot wurde mit Empörung bei dem Gedanken von ihr, befreundet mit einem Slytherin.

„Ich glaube eher nicht, es ist nicht wirklich ein richtiges Thema, oder?"  
Ron klinkte sich sofort aus aus der Konversation und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Frühstück.  
„Gut, denn ich könnte dich nicht mehr anschauen, wüsste ich du wärst befreundet mit diesem Idioten. Nur Snape wäre wahrscheinlich schlimmer."

Hermine wurde zornig. „Also wenn deine Zuneigung so von meinem Verhalten abhängig ist, sollte ich mich wahrscheinlich sofort mit Snape anfreunden, nur um zu sehen was passiert."

Einen stammelnden Ron und eine amüsierte Ginny hinter sich lassend, rauschte Hermine ab in die Bibliothek. Es war ihr favorisierter Platz nach dem Raum der Wünsche, welcher eine noch bessere Bibliothek werden konnte, aber die Bibliothek war näher an den Kerkern, wo ihre nächste Stunde stattfand.

An dem Tisch sitzend, welchen Hermine als ihren eigenen betrachtete, holte sie ein paar Mal tief Luft. Ich liebe Ron, dachte sie, und Jungen reifen langsamer als Mädchen. Er wird noch erwachsen.


	2. Potions and Projects

**Hey, da sind wir wieder! Meine Freundin und ich übersetzen die Story zusammen, deswegen wundert euch nicht über verschiedene Stile in den verschiedenen Kapiteln.**

**Leider gab es nur ein einziges Review (vielen dank, zizou, ich versuche mich zu bessern), obwohl die story schon über 90 hits hatte :(. Ihr müsst nicht viel schreiben, aber ein kleines Feedback wäre schön.**

**Und nochmal danke an unsere tolle Beta Steffi :D**

**Disclaimer: Wenn uns was gehören würde, würden wir in den Büchern Snape und Hermine zusammenkommen lassen. Und der Plot gehört immer noch Marari. Wenn ihr ihr übrigens was sagen wollt, könnt ihr euer review auch auf Englisch schreiben, ich leite es dann weiter.**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß**

**

* * *

  
**

Die Zaubertränkeklasse war viel kleiner als im letzten Jahr weil viele den U.T.Z.- Kurs abgewählt hatten. Sie fanden es viel zu schwer. Hermine hatte keine Probleme, und auch Ron blieb, im Glauben ihre Hilfe zu haben. Es waren noch ein paar Ravenclaws da, die Hermine ein bisschen kannte, und Draco und Pansy. Seufzend sah Hermine dass die Ravenclaws die hinteren Reihen belegt hatten, sodass sie und Ron nach vorne mussten zu Draco und Pansy, hoffend, dass es nicht so schlimm sein werde.

Ron kam ein paar Minuten später und schaute Hermine finster an.

„Ich dachte es war ein Witz dass du dich mit den Slytherins anfreunden willst", murrte Ron.

Hermine starrte ihn an, sprachlos und skeptisch, als er seine Zaubertranksachen herausholte. Wie kann er nur so kindisch sein?

„Miss Granger, wie ekelhaft ihre Beziehung zu Mr. Weasley auch ist, Sie müssen es nicht noch verdeutlichen indem Sie auf ihn starren, wenn Sie eigentlich nach vorne zu ihrem Professor schauen sollten."

Erschrocken schaut Hermine auf ihren spöttisch lächelnden Zaubertranklehrer, ein „Entschuldigung Professor" murmelnd und sich auf die Stunde konzentrierend.

Als sie saß und braute, im Versuch Ron zu ignorieren, der ihr jede Bewegung nachmachte, wurde Hermine schlauer über den Blick den ihr Snape zuwarf. Grinsend kontrollierte Hermine ihren Zaubertrank. Sie wusste, dass es Snape juckte ihre Anstrengungen zu kritisieren. Und sie war stolz darauf ihm dieses Vergnügen nicht zu geben.

Plötzlich schüttelte Ron ihren Ellenbogen, wobei das bisschen gemahlene Drachenschuppe von Hermines Hand in ihren Kessel fiel. Schreiend drehte sich Hermine zu ihm, erstarrte, und duckte sich unter ihren Tisch, während ihr Trank explodiert und Ron wegschleuderte.

„50 Punkte von Gryffindor" sagte Snape ruhig. „Alle gehen jetzt raus, Miss Granger hat ihre Anstrengungen zunichte gemacht. Oh, und Miss Granger", Hermine kletterte unter ihrem Tisch hervor, „Nachsitzen"

„Schau Mine ich hab doch schon gesagt dass es mir leid tut oder? Es war wirklich nicht meine Schuld, es war Malfoy, er hat mir Grimassen geschnitten welche mich wütend machten deshalb wollte ich irgendetwas rütteln und dein Ellenbogen war gerade da."

„Ron", sagt Hermine kalt, „Wenn du nicht mich während Zaubertränke kopieren müsstest, wäre das nicht passiert weil dann wärst nicht so nah dran gewesen , und Draco die Schuld daran zu geben dich provoziert zu haben ist arm und ich muss so oder so nachsitzen."

„Also, das wäre alles nicht passiert wenn ich mit Harry mitgehen hätte dürfen und du hast nicht so arg protestiert ist mir aufgefallen."

„Wage es nicht alles auf mich zu schieben. Ich habe gehofft dass das heißt wir könnten mehr Zeit zu zweit verbringen, das goldene Trio war ein bisschen veraltet. Ich weiß ich bin Schulsprecherin und das heißt dass wir diesen gemeinsamen Raum haben in dem wir gerade sind, und mein Schlafzimmer welches ich ganz alleine habe bei dem du ja zufällig Angst hast hineinzugehen.

Ron wurde dunkelrot. „ich probiere das richtige zu tun Mine, wenn du nur diese drei kleinen Worte sagen würdest und ein bisschen mehr sein würdest…"

„Ein bisschen mehr was Ron? Ein bisschen mehr wie diese schwachsinnigen Freundinnen die glücklich darüber sind sich niederzulassen und ein halbes dutzend Kinder zu bekommen? Ich bin nicht deine Mutter! Ich hab kein Problem mit Sex vor der Ehe."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir darüber reden, sag bescheid wenn du wieder ruhig bist."

Ron stampfte aus dem Portrait, an einem neugierig schauenden Draco vorbei.

„Krach mit dem Lover Hermine?"

„Pah, ich wünschte", seufzte Hermine und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen.

„Das kleine Wiesel kommt nicht aus sich heraus? Und ich dachte immer es wäre andersherum."

Hermine gab ihm ein ironisches Grinsen. „Die Männer im Hause Gryffindor sind mutig genug, aber nicht wirklich gut im Bett. Manchmal denke ich, ich hätte nicht mit dem Sprechenden Hut streiten sollen."

Als sie sah wie er über diese neue Information nachgrübelte erklärte sie: „Ich sollte zuerst nach Slytherin. Ich hab den Egoismus, die Intelligenz und die Heimlichtuerei welche ihr offensichtlich alle habt, eure Vorgeschichte war so viel spannender… aber ich bin eine Muggelgeborene, weshalb mich der Hut besser nach Gryffindor schickte."

Draco schaute triumphierend. „Ich hab immer schon gemerkt dass du besser zu Slytherin passt als zu Gryffindor. Wie du gelächelt hast wenn niemand geschaut hat. Ha, die Prinzessin von Gryffindor, McGonagall's Augapfel, war beinahe eine von uns? Ich liebe es."

„Ja, aber es ist bald sowieso egal oder? Wir werden alle dieses Jahr gehen und einen Kampf kämpfen den wir nicht begonnen haben."

„Nicht unbedingt"

„Was meinst du?"

„Uh, du musst das Nachsitzen bei Snape überleben, dass, wenn ich nicht falsch liege, jetzt anfängt."

„Oh Scheiße!"

Draco lachte als sie aufstand und zu den Kerkern hinunter rannte, ihr war bewusst, dass, desto später sie kam desto schlimmer wäre ihre Strafe.

Snape stand hinter seinem Tisch als sie kam, er redete mit dem Kamin in dem Professor McGonagall's Gesicht war. Als sie auf die Lehrer zuging schauten beide auf sie und McGonagall nickte kurz und verschwand.

„Es ist spät, Granger? 10 Punkte Abzug denke ich." Er drehte sich um mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich habe eine unübliche Bestrafung für sie heute Abend, ich dachte dass die normale Arbeit keine Strafe für sie wäre. Stattdessen, nach einer kurzen Unterredung mit ihrem Hausoberhaupt, habe ich heute etwas wesentlich Unangenehmeres für Sie. Hinsetzen."

Hermine setzte sich.

„Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit um zu entscheiden welches Fach sie für ihr Projekt wählen, während der Rest ihrer Mitschüler bis zu den Weihnachtsferien Zeit haben. Ich habe es nicht geschafft die Abgabe des Projekts zu verkürzen, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben oder?"

Er hatte ein triumphierendes Gesicht als er ihr Pergament und Tinte gab. „Fangen sie an zu überlegen, Sie haben 55 min."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Weniger als eine Stunde um zu entscheiden welches Thema sie das ganze Jahr lang bearbeiten muss? Das war nicht fair, aber McGonagall hatte zugestimmt. Wütend begann sie zu überlegen. Animagi, die Zucht von gekreuzten Spezien von nicht magischen Kreaturen mit Magischer Hilfe, die Freiheit der Hauselfen, die Psyche der peitschenden Weide, Todestränke, und verschließbare Herrlichkeit.

„Sind Sie fertig, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, darf ich jetzt gehen?"

„Natürlich nicht, Sie werden mir ihre Idee mitteilen zum Einverständnis."

Mit rollenden Augen ging Hermine zu seinem Tisch und legte ihr Pergament vor ihm hin. Als er ließ war Hermine neugierig auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck der von seinem permanenten spöttischen Lächeln zu Schock und dann schließlich zu voller Ausdruckslosigkeit wechselte.

„Hat einer ihrer Lehrer darauf angesetzt Miss Granger?"

„Ich denke es war Dank zur allgemeinen Abneigung der magischen Gemeinschaft, Gleichgültigkeit und in manchen Fällen Hohn gegenüber Muggeln. Niemand macht sich genug Gedanken darüber um hineinzuschauen."

Snape schaute nachdenklich, was Hermine um einiges nervöser machte.

„Ich würde sie auf jeden Fall bei diesem Thema unterstützen Miss Granger", er hob eine Hand um die Frage die ihr auf der Zunge lag zu stoppen. „aber sie werden Dinge entdecken die widerwärtig für Sie sind und sie werden von allen anderen Lehrern entmutig werden aus Gründen, die ich ihnen nicht verraten werde. Sind sie darauf vorbereitet den Respekt der Lehrer für diese Arbeit zu verlieren? Ihre Entscheidung."

Hermine überlegte kurz. Es war klar dass ihre Frage einen Nerv Snapes berührt hatte, und er war bereit sich gegen alle seine Kollegen zu wenden um ihr dabei zu helfen. Das Positive war, sie war auf etwas gestoßen auf dass niemand zuvor gestoßen ist, und die Hilfe von Snape würde Ron ziemlich verärgern. Das Negative war, dass sie nicht mehr der Liebling von den Lehrern sein würde und die damit verbundene Hänselei nicht mehr ertragen müsste.

„Ich denke, mit ihrer Hilfe würde ich es schaffen, Sir"

„Gut", Snape lächelte sie an, ein echtes Lächeln. Ein Lächeln dass sie weit mehr verfolgte als alles was sie mit Snape in den Kerkern besprochen hatte. Es nagte an ihr als sie versuchte zu schlafen. Sie wunderte sich darüber was Snape so glücklich gemacht haben könnte.


	3. Messages and Minerva

**So hier ist auch schon das nächste kapitel. Aber nur ein einziges Review für das zweite?? Je mehr ihr reviewt, desto schneller poste ich...das nächste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig...hoffentlich ist deine Neugier hiermit kurz gestillt xD, Tammy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nein, uns gehört nix...gar nix...weder figuren noch plot...gehört alles J.K. Rowling und Marari.**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß**

* * *

„Du hast ein Thema gewählt ohne mich? Aber ich dachte, wir würden unser Projekt zusammen machen."

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Nein Ron, weil dann würde es so enden, dass ich die ganze Arbeit mache und ich habe wirklich nicht vor, dir ein fertiges Projekt auf dem Silbertablett zu präsentieren. Außerdem dürfen wir sowieso nicht zusammenarbeiten. Und", meinte Hermine, während sie ihr unschuldigstes Gesicht aufsetzte, „habe ich nicht gedacht, dass dir Einzelunterricht mit Professor Snape gefallen würde."

„WAS?", brüllte Ron.

„Ich muss los, treff mich mit Draco für Schulsprecherpflichten, du weißt ja."

Hermine gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und ging um die Ecke. Sie stoppte kurz, um zu hören wie Ron auf ihren letzten Satz reagieren würde.

„Sie, also ehrlich, der bescheuerte Idiot aus den Kerkern? Ich, Neville du stimmst mir zu, oder? Es ist nur…wie kann sie?"

„Also", antwortete Neville vorsichtig, „ Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine eine Chance verpassen würde, mit ihm zu arbeiten, er ist der beste Zaubertränkemeister im ganzen Land. Und sie ist ziemlich ehrgeizig, arbeitet hart für eine gute Karriere und so. Sie wird einfach ignorieren, dass er ein Idiot ist, hab ich Recht?"

„Ehrgeizige Karriere? Meine Mutter hat nicht Karriere gemacht und sie ist glücklich. Hermine liebt mich, warum kann sie nicht einfach so sein wie Mutter? Es ist nicht unnormal, eine Hausfrau zu sein."

„Vielleicht solltest du ein Hausmann werden." Zischte Ginny. „Es ist toll eine zu Hause bleibende Mutter zu sein, wenn man das will, aber jemand dazu zwingen, der Karriere machen will, ist beknackt."

„Tja, ich werde aber keine Karrierefrau haben, die Wahl ist zwischen mir oder einem Job und sie wird mich nehmen, weil wir füreinander bestimmt sind. Es ist Liebe."

Hermine schaute zu ihren Füßen. Sie wusste, dass Ron eine Frau wie seine Mutter wollte, es war ganz natürlich. Aber sie wählen zu lassen zwischen dieser Zukunft mit ihm und der, die sie wollte, ohne ihn war erbärmlich. Ihre Fäuste schüttelnd wegen unterdrückter Wut stolzierte sie davon zu ihrem Treffen mit Malfoy. Zumindest war seine Sicht der Dinge genauso zynisch wie ihre.

„Und dann hat er gesagt, entweder meine Karriere oder er!"

Draco seufzte und hielt an. „Schau Hermine, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, weil ich ganz genau weiß, welche Streiche du mir spielen kannst, jetzt wo wir einen Gemeinschaftsraum teilen. Aber was sagt dir, du kannst mir das alles erzählen? Wir hassen uns, vergessen? Und so sehr ich es auch liebe, die Probleme anderer Leute zu hören, bin ich nicht ganz so begeistert in ewig langen Monologen darüber."

Die nächsten paar Wochen versuchte Hermine mit allem was möglich war, Ron in ihre privaten Räume zu bekommen. Sie dachte sich, wenn Ron wusste, was er verpasste, würde er ein bisschen entspannen und vielleicht sogar seine nervigen moralisch korrekten Ansichten abwerfen.

Der Streit wegen ihrem Projekt war vergessen, da Snape sie nicht angesprochen hatte und der Rest ihres Jahrgangs noch nicht darüber nachdenken musste. Aber Hermine hatte es nicht vergessen und recherchierte eifrig, wann immer es ihr ihre Studien, Schulsprecherpflichten und Probleme mit ihrem Freund erlaubten.

Die Bibliothek hatte sie enttäuscht und sie war nicht beeindruckt.

„Hey Hermine." Hermine drehte sich um und sah Draco auf den Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle zulaufen. Er trug seinen typischen Friss Dreck und Stirb Gesichtsausdruck, aber sie konnte sehen, wie nervös er war. Es gab gute Gründe dafür, dass die Tische der Gryffindors und Slytherins an den gegenüberliegenden Seiten standen. Sie stand auf um ihn zu begrüßen und bemerkte, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Was ist, Draco?"

Er zog sie näher zu sich heran, so dass niemand lauschen konnte. „Ich hab eine Nachricht für dich von Snape, er sagte ich sollte sicher sein, dass nur du weißt, was es ist." Er grinste sie an. „Heimliche Affäre oder darf ich wissen, was los ist?" Hermine grinste zurück.

„Keine Chance, Draco, bei beiden Fragen."

„Ich wette, ich kriegs raus, wenn wir patrollieren. So, ich bin weg bevor ich verhext werd."

Draco ging relativ entspannt zurück zu den Slytherins und Hermine setzte sich um die Nachricht zu lesen.

_Miss Granger,_

_Ich habe ihre unglücklichen Versuche, Informationen zu finden, mit Mitleid beobachtet, kommen sie in mein Klassenzimmer um 20.00 Uhr und ich werde helfen._

_Professor Snape._

„Was zur Hölle sollte das gerade, Hermine?", fragte Ron wütend. „Warum ist Frettchen-Gesicht hergekommen um mit dir zu reden? Eure Pflichten sind alle geplant, also das wars nicht."

„Ihr saht aus, als hättet ihr ein freundliches Gespräch." Fügte Ginny langsam hinzu. „Letztes Jahr wärst du genervt gewesen, wenn er nur irgendwo in der Nähe deines Ellbogens gelaufen wäre."

Hermine seufzte. „Es ist nichts Leute, ihr wisst doch, wegen dieser Schulsprecherzauberei, es gab ne Zeit, da fandest du es lustig, Gin."

„Das ist nur dazu da, damit ihr euch mit den Vornamen anredet, das hat nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun."

„Was ist diese Nachricht?" blaffte Ron plötzlich. „Er hat dir einen Zettel gegeben und du hast gegrinst als du ihn gelesen hast."

„Nichts was dich angeht Ron." Antwortete Hermine, die langsam sauer wurde. „Es ist persönlich."

Alle anderen waren leise geworden und versuchten nicht zu laut zu kauen, damit sie auch nichts verpassten. „Persönlich." Wiederholte Ron langsam. „Persönlich. Hermine, wir sind zusammen."

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Das heißt, es sollten keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns sein, überhaupt keine. Vor allem, wenn es darum geht, dass Slytherins dir geheime Nachrichten geben. Wir sind im Krieg, vergessen?"

Hermine schaute zur Decke und zähle bis drei.

„Erstens, wir sind nicht im Krieg, Ronald, wir sind immer noch in der Schule. Zweitens, ich bin in keinster Weise verpflichtet, dir irgendwas zu sagen und drittens, wenn wir grad beim Thema Geheimnisse sind, wann hattest du vor, mich über dein kleines Ultimatum aufzuklären? Du weißt schon, dass mit meiner Karriere oder dir."

„Ich wäre im Krieg, wenn Mum nicht gewesen wäre, das weißt du. Und das ist kein Ultimatum, das ist gesunder Menschenverstand. Du kannst nicht beides haben."

„Ich weigere mich, diese Wahl zu treffen, Ron, ich bin siebzehn. Selbst wenn ich mich irgendwann niederlassen wollte, wäre es Jahre später, nicht direkt nach der Schule. Ich bin die klügste Hexe meines verdammten Alters, wie mir die ganze Zeit gesagt wird. Ich will eine Zukunft."

Als ihre Stimmen lauter wurden, begann die meisten in der Halle zuzuhören. Hermine und Ron waren eines der Paare, von denen jeder dachte, sie würden ewig zusammenbleiben, genau wie Draco und Pansy und Luna und Neville. Das war Klatsch der besten Sorte.

„Okay, dann sage ich es jetzt, entweder ich oder deine Karriere Hermine, und wenn du dich für mich entscheidest, will ich wissen was auf dem Zettel stand, den Malfoy dir gegeben hat."

Selbst Ron konnte nicht die Masse von Köpfen übersehen, die sich zum Slytherintisch drehten.

„Was?", lächelte Draco unschuldig.

An diesem Punkt stand Professor Snape am Lehrertisch auf. Selbst Dumbledore sah überrascht aus. Eine plötzliche Stille senkte sich über die Halle.

„Dieser Zettel", sagte er leise, „war über Miss Grangers Nachsitzen mit mir vor ein paar Wochen, welche ich Mr. Malfoy gab um sie weiterzugeben, da die beiden die Schulsprecherräume teilen. Wenn ich vorausgesehen hätte, welche Szene Mr. Weasley deswegen machen würde, hätte ich sie ihr selber gegeben." Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen drehte er sich zu den beiden Gryffindors, welche immer noch standen und bereit waren, weiter zu streiten. „Vielleicht würden zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor ein solches Benehmen verhindern."

Ron ließ sich sofort mit einem gedämpften Knall auf den Stuhl fallen. Hermine jedoch schaute Snape geradewegs in die Augen, kochend vor Wut. „Vielleicht Professor, sollte ich das Nachsitzen mit meinem eigenen Hausoberhaupt weiterführen."

Snape lächelte. „Zwanzig Punkte jeweils."

Hermine knurrte und setzte sich.

Ron weigerte sich den ganzen Tag, mit Hermine zu reden, worüber sie insgeheim froh war. Ginny versuchte sie während dem Mittagessen zum Reden zu bringen, ohne Erfolg. Ron dachte, dass Hermine nachgeben, ihre Fehler einsehen und sich endlich wie ein Lebenspartner benehmen würde, während Hermine entschied, dass wenn sie Ron jeglichen physischen Kontakt verbieten würde, wäre er vielleicht am Wochenende so frustriert, dass er weitergehen würde als küssen.

Nach ihrer Verwandlungsstunde bat Professor McGonagall Hermine noch zu bleiben.

„Miss Granger, ich wollte mir ihnen über ihr Projekt sprechen. Die Weihnachtsferien sind nahe und obwohl ihre Klassenkameraden Hilfe für ihre Projekte erst danach bekommen, habe ich mir gedacht, sie würden diese vielleicht ein bisschen früher wollen. Professor Snape war überraschend ausweichend bei der Frage, welches Thema sie gewählt hatten."

Hermine dachte schnell, sie wusste, McGonagall würde nicht mögen was sie sagen würde, Snape hatte ihr das erzählt. Aber sie würde es sowieso irgendwann herausfinden.

„Es ist darüber, weshalb die magische Welt erlaubt hat, dass das Wissen von Zauberei sich verbreitet hatte, mit der Folge, dass Tausende von Muggeln starben."

„Nein."

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor?"

„Sie werden ihr Projekt nicht über dieses Thema machen."

„Wenn es nicht zu unhöflich ist, Professor, warum nicht? Es ist ein faszinierendes Thema und wurde noch nie wirklich untersucht."

„Im Gegenteil, es gab genügend Erklärungen in ihren Geschichte der Magie – Unterrichtsstunden und die Muggelwelt hat Hunderte von Büchern über das Thema gedruckt. Es wäre eine Verschwendung ihrer Fähigkeiten und ich verbiete es."

Hermine wurde zornig.

„Bei allem Respekt, Professor, ich brauche ihr Einverständnis dazu nicht. In ihrem Brief war davon nicht die Rede. Und es wird meine Fähigkeiten fördern, da es noch nicht ausreichend recherchiert wurde und somit wenig Informationen bekannt sind."

„Miss Granger, wenn sie dieses Projekt auswählen, werden sie keine Hilfe oder Unterstützung von den Lehrern erhalten. Beunruhigt sie das gar nicht?"

„Kein bisschen, Professor."

Hermine schaute zornig zu McGonagall und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. McGonagall hatte noch nie so harsch mit ihr gesprochen. Ihre Instinkte waren richtig gewesen, welche ihr sagten, Snape nicht zu erwähnen. Wenn sie das getan hätte, wäre er gezwungen gewesen, ihr seine Hilfe zu verweigern. Dieses Projekt war auf jeden Fall gut gewählt. Jetzt interessierte sie vor allem, was Snape später zu sagen hatte.


	4. Ron and the Roses

**Bitte schön, dass nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, euch gefällts. Vielen dank für die ganzen schönen Reviews xD**

**Disclaimer: Uns gehört nix wie immer. Für nähere ausführungen siehe Kap. 1**

* * *

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum als jemand an der Tür klopfte. Verwirrt ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Hinter dem Portrait stand ein nervös schauender Ron. Er hatte etwas hinter seinem Rücken, welches er langsam hervorholte. Es war ein Strauß schwarzer Rosen, welche Hermine vom Kräuterkundeunterricht kannte.

„Ich habe versucht, sie rot zu zaubern", sagte Ron leise, „aber ich bin nicht so gut im Zaubern wie du."

Hermine lächelte und öffnete die Tür weiter. „Willst du reinkommen?"

Ron lächelte und kam rein. Hermine nahm die Rosen sachte und suchte eine Vase für sie. Als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saß Ron zappelnd auf dem Sofa.

„Ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen", sagte er als sie sich neben ihn setzte, „Ich hab total verdrängtl, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Ich liebe dich und anzunehmen, dass wir wie meine Eltern sein sollen, die sich auch lieben, war dumm." Zu ihr schauend sagte er: „Ich glaube es gibt so viele verschiedene Wege zu lieben."

Hermine war gerührt. „Ich habe gehofft, du würdest das verstehen, Ron, und ich m-m-mag dich auch." Ron senkte den Blick niedergeschlagen.

„Du kannst es immer noch nicht sagen oder?"

„Ich will es aber", schnell dachte sich eine glaubwürdige Notlüge aus um seine Ängste zu zerstreuen. „Ich will nicht verfluchen, was wir haben, wir werden nächstes Jahr kämpfen, und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Wenn ich es nicht sage, kann ich kämpfen."

Sie schloss ihre Augen als Ron sich vorwärts lehnte und ihre Lippen eroberte. Sie lächelte darüber, wie die Dinge sich geändert hatten. Sie platzierte eine Hand auf Rons Brust und drückte ihn sachte nach hinten auf das Sofa und folgte ihm mit ihrem eigenen Körper. Seine Arme schlangen sich ums sie und sie legte sich in seine Umarmung. Während sie ihre Augen schloss, öffnete sie ihren Mund, Ron dazu leitend dasselbe zu tun. Ohne zu zögern, schlüpfte ihre Zunge in Rons Mund.

Sie spürte, dass Ron zögerte, für einen Moment versteiften sich Rons Arme um sie herum, bevor er sie küsste mit erneuter Leidenschaft. Ein Bein über seinen Schoß legend, saß Hermine über ihm, warf sie ihre Haare über ihre Schulter und leckte ihre Lippen ab, als sie beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren.

„Wir sollten öfters streiten.", schnurrte sie. „Sich zu vertragen macht wirklich sehr Spaß."

Mit einem Grinsen zog Ron ihren Kopf zurück zu seinem, eine Hand streichelte ihr Gesicht, die andere wanderte runter zu ihrem Hintern.

Sie rutschte vorwärts, ihre Hände um seinen Nacken, während sie ihre Brust gegen ihn drückte, gespannt, was der erhöhte Kontakt mit ihm machen wird. Mit einem Stöhnen nahm er sie bei der Hüfte und warf sie runter auf das Sofa. Dann sprang er aus seinem Sitz hoch.

„Ron was?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Draco in den Raum gekommen war und ein spöttisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, nachdem er Rons Unbehagen gesehen hatte.

„Ich stör doch nicht oder?"

Hermine setze sich aufrecht und drückte ihre Haare runter. „Draco, du hast das schlechteste Timing. Musst du nicht noch irgendwelche Erstklässler terrorisieren, um dich zu beschäftigen?"

„Nein"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Gut, dann gehen wir eben wo anderes hin." Sie nahm Rons Hand fest in ihre und führte ihn zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen, Ron, aber ich kann es dir zeigen."

Sie lief zum Bett und setze sich, dann schaute sie ihn an. „Ich will es dir zeigen."

Als ob er Bleigewichte auf den Füßen hätte, lief Ron langsam zu ihr, und setze sich neben ihn. Hermine drückte ihn noch mal nach hinten. „Mine, es tut mir leid aber ich glaub ich bin noch nicht…"

„Sssh", flüsterte Hermine, „Ich weiß, wir werden ganz langsam anfangen, ich lerne auch, nicht wahr?" ‚Aber es würde mir nichts ausmachen wenn du die dominante Rolle übernimmst', dachte sie, dann schimpfte sie mental mit sich weil sie das gedacht hatte.

Neben ihm liegend streichelte sie sein Gesicht, und er zog sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinunter. Nach Atem schnappend wich Hermine weit genug zurück, um Atem zu holen ,während sie an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. „Entspann dich, ich werde nirgends hingehen.", flüsterte sie.

Sie setze sich hin und rutschte auf den Boden hinunter. „Mine?", fragte Ron von über ihr.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern machte sich am Reisverschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen. Sie ignorierte wie er sich unbehaglich bewegte, sie öffnete schnell den Verschluss und zog an seiner Jeans sodass sie sich um seine Füße zusammenkrempelte. Trotz seines Unbehagens war Rons Unterhose aufgebläht. Sie lächelte und griff nach dem Bund.

„Mine", krächzte Ron, aber sie ignorierte ihn nochmals. ‚Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, ist es vorbei', dachte sie.

Kniend zog sie seine Unterhose aus und Ron zuckte als Hermine seinen Penis anhauchte.

„Fertig?", murmelte sie. „Ja", antwortete Ron aber es war nicht er wen sie gefragt hatte.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend griff Hermine an seinen Schwanz, und leckte zögerlich an der Spitze, Ron keuchte über ihr. Ermutigt leckte sie einmal von unten bis an die Spitze, und Ron zitterte unter ihr. Ohne Warnung ging sie runter und nahm ihn ganz in den Mund. Ron zog Luft ein und krümmte sich unter ihr.

Lächelnd begann sie sich auf und ab an seinem Schwanz entlang zu bewegen, ihrem Mund mit ihrer Hand auf und ab folgend. Ron begann schwer zu atmen, und sie fühlte sein Herzklopfen unter ihrer Zunge. Nach einer Minute oder so begann Ron sich mehr unter ihrem Dienst zu winden, und sie beschleunigte ihre Geschwindigkeit, und ließ ihre Zunge gegen die Spitze schnalzen, als sie bei ihr ankam.

Mit einem Stöhnen zuckte sein Spielzeug gewaltsam und er spritze in ihren Mund. Hermine war nicht darauf vorbereitet wie stark es sein würde und sie musste alles, was sie nicht schlucken konnte wieder ausspucken. Als er fertig war säuberte sie ihn mit der Zunge, bevor sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett legte. Er küsste sie lange und fest, und sie war angeturnt von dem Geschmack von ihm in ihrem Mund.

Sie lagen da eine Weile, Ron überwältigt, Hermine sich fragend, wann Ron ihr den Gefallen erwidern würde. Sie war geil und brauchte ihn. Als er sich dann aber hinsetzte und anfing, sich anzuziehen, war sie verständlicherweise geschockt.

„Ich muss gehen, Mine"

„Was, warum?"

„Quidditchtraining."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Jetzt?"

„Ja, und danke, du warst verdammt gut."

Sie auf den Mund küssend verließ er den Raum, eine sich vor Ärger schüttelnde Hermine im Raum lassen.

„Mistkerl", flüsterte sie.

Trotz Selbstbefriedigung war sie immer noch extrem heiß als sie in Snapes Klassenzimmer ankam, um acht Uhr. Sie lümmelte vor der Tür herum bis es exakt acht Uhr war, sie wollte perfekt pünktlich sein. Snape war ein Idiot, aber den Drang ihn zu beeindrucken, den sie schon seit der ersten Klasse hatte, war überwältigend.

Zu ihrer Verwirrung war Snape nirgends im Raum zu sehen, als sie hineinkam.

„Professor?"

„Hier drüben Miss Granger.", antwortete er aus der Vorratskammer. Neugierig ging Hermine zu ihm.

Snape stand wartend auf der anderen Seite; mit einem suchenden Blick durchbohrte er sie und holte dann tief Luft.

„Was ich ihnen jetzt zeigen werde, dürfen sie keinem ihrer kleinen Freunde sagen, Miss Granger. Es ist ein Geheimnis sogar für den Schulleiter."

Damit drehte er sich um und drückte ein verstaubtes Glas Molchschleim in das Regal, und zu Hermines Aufregung tauchte eine Tür auf, die Gläser und Boxen drehten sich nach außen wie bei dem Eingang der Winkelgasse.

Snape ging hindurch und gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen soll. Mit einem matten Lächeln folgte sie ihm in seine privaten Gemächer.

Severus hat den ganzen Tag auf sein Treffen mit Miss Granger gewartet. Es hatte ihn überrascht, als sie ihm ihr Projekt vorgestellt hat, aber gleichzeitig war er erfreut.

_Ein intelligenter Kopf wie ihrer ist ein kostbarer Gewinn; der Orden schätzt nicht, was er in ihr hat._ Dachte er. _Die Frau, die sie wird, ist stark_, _und diese Schule hindert das Wachstum ihres Potentials. Der Lehrplan ist falsch in so vielen Sachen._

Die Tür zu den Kerkern öffnete sich mit einem Knarren, und ihre Stimme rief nach ihm.

„Professor?"

Er schloss seine Augen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wer es war, hätte er darauf gewettet dass es eine Frau wäre und kein Student. _Dennoch, mit dem Zeitumkehrer ist sie leicht ein Jahr älter als ihre Schulkameraden. _

Er schüttelte die unangebrachten Gedanken von seinem Kopf und antwortete.

„Hier drüben Miss Granger."

Als sie eintrat, musste er starren. Sie war errötet und ihre Lippen sahen geschwollen aus.

_Kein Zweifel, das hat etwas mit dem Weasleyjungen zu tun._ Dachte er, und holte tief Luft wegen des Schmerzes, den er bei diesem Gedanken fühlte_. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf einen Jungen, der eine Freundin hat, ich bin ein Mann. Armselig. _

„Was ich ihnen jetzt zeigen werde dürfen sie keinem ihrer kleinen Freunde sagen, Miss Granger. Es ist ein Geheimnis sogar für den Schulleiter."

Er drehte sich um und öffnete die geheime Tür zu seiner privaten Bücherei. Er unterdrückte nicht den Wunsch, dass sie von dem, was er ihr zu zeigen hatte, beeindruckt werden würde.


	5. Questions

**So hier ist das nächste Kapitel...hoffentlich gefällts euch...leider werden wir in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht hochladen können, da wir beide im Urlaub sind...also lest langsam xD**

** Disclaimer: Nix uns. Gar nix uns. Alles J.K. Rowling und Marari**

**Wiedermal Danke an Steffi (Helga die Offenbarung xD)**

**

* * *

  
**

Hinter der Tür war ein kleiner, schlecht beleuchteter Raum, dessen Wände mit Büchern und Zaubertränkezutaten bedeckt waren, von denen manche so selten benutzt wurden, dass ganze Regalbretter mit zentimeterdicken Schichten von Staub bedeckt waren. Andere dagegen, die offensichtlich öfter benutzt wurden, waren sauber und glänzend.

„Das ist mein Arbeitsraum.", sagte Snape leise, „Dieser Raum ist tatsächlich das Tränkelabor von Salazar Slytherin. Die Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts werden, falls sie Slytherin sind, in einem Traum hierhergeführt."

„Es ist wunderschön.", flüsterte Hermine, während sie vorwärts lief, um die Bücher zu streicheln.

„Aber warum weiß Dumbledore nichts davon?" Sie erwachte aus ihren Tagträumen und drehte sich zu Snape um. „Das ist ein Versteck der Slytherins, offensichtlich mit viel Wissen. Also müssen hier Informationen bezüglich dunkler Künste sein. Es könnte unglaublich wertvoll im Kampf gegen Den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf."

„Ich verspreche ihnen, Miss Granger, hier ist nichts, was dem Orden helfen würde."

Da sie mit dieser Antwort zufrieden war, setzte sich Hermine an den saubereren der beiden Tische.

„Ich bin dann bereit, Sir."

„Wie bitte?"

„In ihrer Nachricht stand, dass sie meine „unglücklichenVersuche, Informationen zu finden" beobachtet hätten und bereit wären, mir zu helfen."

„Natürlich." Snape setzte sich gegenüber Hermine und beobachtete sie. Hermine fühlte sich unter seinem Blick, als wäre sie nackt, widerstand jedoch dem Drang sich in ihrem Sitz zu winden.

„Ihr Projekt ist darüber, warum Zauberer es zugelassen haben, dass Muggel während den Hexenprozessen im 16. Jahrhundert auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurden."

„Ja sir."

„Ich fürchte dieses Projekt enthält einen großen Fehler, welcher die ganze Arbeit daran durcheinanderbringen wird."

Hermine hob stur ihr Kinn. „Ich weiß, dass es kaum erforscht wurde, dass keiner der anderen Lehrer mir helfen wird und ich bin ihnen unglaublich dankbar, dass sie es auf sich nehmen, mir persönlich zu helfen. Ich kann diese Schwierigkeiten überwinden."

Snape lächelte ironisch. „Das sind nur kleine Hindernisse, Miss Granger. Der Fehler in ihrer Behauptung ist, dass keine Muggel verbrannt wurden, in diesen Hexenprozessen. Es waren alles Hexen, genau wie sie oder Miss Weasley."

Hermine saß für einen Moment ganz still da und Snape konnte sehen wie sich die Rädchen in ihrem Gehirn drehten. „Sie müssen sich irren Sir.", antwortete sie langsam. „Manche Hexen wurden „verbrannt", aber diejenigen wirkten einen einfachen Flammengefrierzauber und genossen das kitzlige Gefühl, während sie in falschem Schmerz schrien."

Snape stand so plötzlich auf, dass sie erschreckt hochsprang. „Wenn sie mich als Lügner bezeichnen, Miss Granger, können sie genauso gut gehen, weil ich ihnen dann nichts mehr zu sagen habe." Er ging hinüber zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Ich habe offensichtlich ihre Intelligenz und Reife überschätzt. Vielleicht würde ein weniger anstoßendes Projekt besser zu ihnen passen, wie das Zahnen von Alraunenwurzeln."

Hermine errötete. „Es tut mir leid Professor, aber jemanden so plötzlich mit so einer Theorie zu konfrontieren macht es nicht glaubwürdiger. Würden sie mit einer solchen Aussagen zufrieden sein ohne jegliche Beweise?"

Hermine stand auf und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Tut mir leid, sie belästigt zu haben, Sir."

Sie stampfte zur Tür, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und ihre Schulter packte, sodass er sie herumdrehte und an die Seite des Türeingangs drückte.

„Sir, was ist los?"

„Shhh, du dummes Mädchen."

Er fasste ihre beiden Schultern und zog sie an ihm vorbei zurück in das Zimmer, während er sich der Tür näherte. An seinem Gesicht konnte Hermine ablesen, dass er angestrengt lauschte, weshalb sie versuchte, leiser zu atmen, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies, denn sie war immer noch sehr nahe an ihrem Professor, der vergessen hatte, sie loszulassen. Und sie war immer noch sehr, sehr geil nach ihrer Begegnung mit Ron.

Sie hörte, wie jemand im Klassenzimmer nebenan herumlief.

„Professor, werden sie nicht die offene Tür sehen?", wisperte sie.

„Nein, ich habe stundenlang Gegenzauber gewirkt, damit sie die Tür sehen und eintreten konnten. Der alte Narr Dumbledore wird uns nicht sehen können. Aber er kann uns hören, also seien sie ruhig."

Hermine wurde still, platzte aber fast vor Fragen. Nachdem Dumbledore, was auch immer er in Snapes Klassenzimmer getan hatte, stoppte, entspannte sich Snape sichtlich. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass er sie immer noch festhielt und ließ sie schnell los.

„Was hat Dumbledore getan, Sir? Ich konnte von hier nichts sehen."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Immer noch interessiert, Miss Granger? Denn Dumbledores Benehmen ist hat viel mit ihrem Projekt und dem kleinen Gespräch mit Minerva zu tun."

„Ich bin immer noch interessiert, Sir, ich entschuldige mich für meinen Ausbruch."

Hermine setzte sich an die Kante ihres Tisches und zog Feder und Pergament heraus. „Ich bin bereit zu wissen, Sir."

Snape lächelte und setzte sich an den anderen Tisch. „Keine Unterbrechungen diesmal? Ich möchte eine grundsätzliche Regel aufstellen, nämlich dass ich automatisch mehr weiß als sie bei diesem Thema. Oder kann die Alleswisserin nicht stumm bleiben?"

Hermine sagte nichts.

Snape grinste selbstgefällig. „Sehr gut und hören sie gut zu. Es ist eigentlich ein ziemlich einfaches Konzept. Die Hexen, die in dieser Zeit verbrannt wurden, waren keine Muggel wie ich schon gesagt hatte. Sie waren richtige Hexen. Hexen und tatsächlich auch Zauberer, mit Vielsafttrank in Frauen verwandelt, von unserer Welt. Sie wurden zum Tode durch Muggelfanatismus verurteil, weil die Zauberer, die sie verurteilt hatten, nicht genug Rückgrat besaßen für einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Avada Kedavra. Tod durch Muggel beschmutzte ihre weiße Weste sehr viel weniger."

„Trotzdem gingen sie soweit, um einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, der die Magie der Hexen unterdrückte. Sie wurden von ihren Zauberstäben getrennt und wurden, unfähig ausgesprochener oder auch unausgesprochener Magie, übergeben. Sie starben einen unehrenhaften und schmerzhaften Tod."

Hermine war es nicht gelungen, die Feder zum Pergament zu führen. Ihre Mund stand sperrangelweit offen und ihre Augen leuchteten. „Warum wissen wir das nicht? Warum zum Teufel wird das nicht gelehrt? Ich meine, warum wird das nicht gelehrt, Sir?"

„Es wird nicht gelehrt, weil Geschichte von den Gewinnern geschrieben wird, Miss Granger. Das haben sie sicher in Geschichte der Magie gelernt. Die einzige Person, die in diesem Fach zuhört, sollte zumindest das herausgefunden haben."

„Ja schon, das ist richtig, deshalb sind so viele magische Rassen unterwürfig gegenüber uns. Aber diese Leute haben doch bestimmt nicht gewonnen?"

„Sie haben gewonnen und gewinnen weiter, Miss Granger. Und sie fragen nicht die richtigen Fragen."

Hermine ballte vor Frustration ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Warum wurden diese Zauberer überhaupt zum Tode verurteilt, Sir?"

„Ah, das ist die Frage, die ich gesucht habe. Aber ich werde es heute Abend nicht beantworten." Er hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihre wütende Erwiderung aufzuhalten. „Nein, Miss Granger, ich möchte warten, wie sie mit dieser Eröffnung umgehen, bevor ich ihnen mehr erzähle. Ich sagte ihnen, dass dieses Thema nicht angenehm für sie wäre, und ich habe vor, es langsam angehen zu lassen, damit sie jede einzelne Nuance dieser Fakten verstehen. Das Klassenzimmer ist klar, dann sehe ich sie morgen im Unterricht."

Hermine zählte bis zehn, als sie ihre Sachen zusammensammelte und den Arbeitsraum verließ. Sie zählte bis zehn, als sie von den Kerkern wegging und sie zählte noch mehrere Male bis zehn auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen. Sie zählte bis drei, als sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer kam, und nur bis drei, denn bei vier hatte sie die Rosen von Ron genommen und angezündet. Frustration ist niemals schön, egal ob mental oder sexuell.


	6. Thoughts

So wir sind wieder da...erholt und bereit weiter zu übersetzen...da wir beide leider nur noch  
4 tage ferien haben, hoffen wir, noch ein kapitel vor schulbeginn hochzuladen, weil es danach  
wahrscheinlich schwieriger wird, zeit zum Übersetzen zu finden. Naja wir werden sehen. Hoffentlich  
hattet ihr alle auch schöne ferien, obwohl bei den meisten sie ja schon vorbei sein werden, sofern  
ihr nicht aus baden-württemberg oder bayern seid.

Vielen Dank an alle die reviewt haben oder diese Geschichte zu ihren Favoriten oder Alerts hinzugefügt haben.

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1 xD

Aber jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen kapitel

* * *

Ron war ziemlich glücklich am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Quidditchtraining der letzten paar Tage das Beste war, auch wegen Ron's Auftritt. Er hat kein einziges Tor reingelassen, und die meisten vom Gryffindortisch redeten darüber. Ron lehnte sich zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich war so erholt, ich war gar nicht angespannt, deshalb war ich so gut. Ich schätze, das lag an dir Mine."

Ron wackelte andeutungsweise mit seinen Augenbrauen und wandte sich dann wieder zu seinen Rührei. Hermine war nicht wirklich beeindruckt, und sie dachte rebellisch, dass sein Auftritt bei ihr sicher nicht ‚der Höhepunkt seines Spiels' gewesen war und dass er sich Spannungslinderer in naher Zukunft vergessen könnte.

Aber sie lächelte süß und nahm das Kompliment direkt von ihrem Freund mit viel Gnade an. Bei der Morgenpause brachte sie es sogar zu einem Mädchenkichern mit Ginny wegen dem Grund für Rons Entspannung. Im Hinterkopf hatte Hermine das typische Slytherinlächeln weil Ginny so schnell erraten hatte warum.

‚Sie hat es öfters gemacht, als sie es uns wissen lässt. Ich frag mich wen sie bedient.'

„Ja.", sagte Hermine. „Ron ist ein ziemlich guter Torwart, aber McLaggen war ziemlich nah an ihm dran als Prüfungen waren oder?"

‚Bullauge', dachte Hermine als Ginny wütend rot wurde während sie versucht es zu verbergen. „Ja, er hat sich verbessert oder?", quietschte sie. Danach, sehr zu Hermines Belustigung, hatte Ginny sie nicht mehr damit aufgezogen.

In den nächsten paar Tagen merkte Hermine, dass die Lehrer sie anders behandelten. Mit der deutlichen Ausnahme von Professor Binns natürlich. Niemand reagierte mehr darauf wenn sie sich meldete, niemand lächelte sie in den Korridoren mehr an und es war mindestens einen Tag her, an dem sie Punkte für ihr Haus geholt hat. Etwas, das Draco mit Freude bemerkte. Es war klar, dass McGonagall die anderen Lehrer in ihr Projekt eingeweiht hatte und keiner war damit einverstanden.

Snape behandelte sie auch anderes, aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er war mehr darauf erpicht, dass Hermine Ron nicht helfen soll, aber abgesehen davon war er meistens freundlich. Er hat sogar „gut gemacht" zu ihr in der Stunde davor gesagt, was Ron dazu brachte, sie misstrauisch anzustarren.

Was Hermine nicht herausbekam, war warum. Snape hat gesagt, dass die Gewinner die Geschichte geschrieben hatten, und das war wahr genug. Er hat auch gesagt, dass die Sieger immer noch gewannen, also waren die Sieger die Lehrer und das Ministerium und der Orden, über die er immer sprach, als wären sie immer noch die Stärkeren. Aber sie konnte nicht verstehen wie die Menschen die sie über die letzten sechs Jahre kennengelernt hatte, die feigen, unmenschlichen Verbrennungen zulassen konnten.

Die Regierung und die Idealvorstellungen ändern sich, also musste die jetzige Führungsschicht nicht mit den Verhaltensweisen übereinstimmen, die mehrere Jahrhunderte schon vorbei sind. Sie könnten sich doch öffentlich zu den falschen Taten bekennen, daraus lernen und es lehren. Stattdessen hat sie offensichtlich ein Tabu gebrochen, ein Geheimnis, so eifrig verborgen, dass die Menschen, die sie bewunderte, sich weigerten, ihr in die Augen zu schauen, um sie zu überreden, das Thema nicht fort zu setzten.

Das hatte genau die gegensätzliche Reaktion. Ihr Instinkt war es zu lernen, zu verstehen und das Herausgefundene zu ihrem Nutzen zu benutzen. Der sehr kalte Krieg zwischen ihr und ihren Lehrern war okay für Hermine, wenn das hieß, dass sie das größte Geheimnis, über das sie jemals gestoßen war, aufdecken würde. Der Fundort des Steins der Weißen war nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier. Die Identität von dem Erben Slytherins eine Kleinigkeit. Snape hatte sie in der Hand, indem er ihr keine Informationen gab, ein Konzept, welches sie zum Einen ärgerte, zum Anderen aber unerklärlicherweise in Erregung versetzte.

Angespornt durch seine Torwärterfähigkeiten hatte Ron vergessen, sie nach ihrem Treffen mit Snape zu fragen, aber eine Woche später machte er das Misstrauischer-Freund-Ding, nachdem Snape ihr wieder einen Leckerbissen von Lob für ihren Trankversuch gab.

„Was hast du in der Nacht mit Snape gemacht? Er ist fast zu nett." Ron schaute als wäre diese Idee abstoßend für ihn.

Hermine hatte plötzlich ein Bild im Kopf _wie Snape sie gegen die Tür drückte, sie so fest im begrenzten Bereich hielt,damit er in sein Klassenzimmer schauen konnte._

„Wir, ähm, haben nur mein Projekt durchgesprochen. Ich glaube, er war dankbar über meine Fragen und deshalb ist er netter als sonst." _Sein Geruch so nah war fein, aber verführend. Eine Mischung aus nachklingenden Düften von früher gebrauten Tränken, einem holzigen, männlichen Aftershave und ein Hauch von ihm nach einem Tag über erhitze Kessel gebeugt. _

„Es war also kein freundlicher Austausch von Gedanken zwischen euch?"

_Die Art, wie sich sein Gesicht bewegte, wenn er ihr die Geheimnisse erzählte, wie das Geheimnis von ihm zu ihr wanderte. _

„Natürlich nicht, aber es kommt mir so vor als würdest du mich verhören. Wer hat gesagt was es war?"

„Malfoy, er hat mich damit aufgezogen, dass meine Freundin eine Freitagnacht mit Snape verbringen würde und nicht mit mir."

„Ja klar würde er so was sagen, ignorier ihn einfach Ron."

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Na ja, ich hab dich ja diesen Freitag ganz für mich alleine, und dann kommt noch das Hogsmeadwochenende. Harry hat gesagt, dass er kommt, um uns zu sehen, hab ich dir das schon erzählt?"

Hermine lächelte. „Nein, hast du nicht. Oh es wird toll sein, ihn wieder zu sehen und alles nachzuholen."

„Ja, es ist komisch ohne ihn in meinem Schlafsaal."

Ron erzählte weiter was sie morgen mit Harry alles machen werden, aber Hermine hörte ihm nur halb zu, mit einem schuldigen, sinkenden Herzen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Snape wieder jemanden schicken würde, um ihr mehr Informationen zu geben; aber jetzt sah es so aus, als ob sie diesen Freitag mit Ron verbringen würde. _Hoffentlich, _dachte sie, _bin ich diese Woche dran. _


	7. The Order Meeting Teil 1

**Okee...das mit den Ferien hat nicht so ganz geklappt xD...es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat...  
Schulanfang und so :(... das hier ist leider auch nicht das ganze Kapitel sondern nur die Hälfte...aber ich hab mir  
gedacht, dass ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen sollte...ich beeil mich mit dem nächsten Teil...und jetzt viel Spaß**

**Disclaimer: Nope...nix meins...alles J.K. Rowling und Marari :(**

**Und wiedermal vielen Dank an meine wundervolle Beta Steffi  
**

* * *

Snape saß in seinen Räumen, während er mit Verachtung durch die Standardgeschichtswerke über die Hexenverbrennung blätterte. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte langsam hinunter und sandte flimmernde Schatten durch den Raum, die sein Gesicht mit einem glühenden Glanz erleuchteten. Dumbledore war am frühen Nachmittag bei ihm gewesen, um ihn über seine anhaltende Beteiligung mit Hermines Projekt zu befragen. Er war an der Oberfläche der gleiche weise, alte Zauberer, aber Snape erkannte einen Unterton der Warnung in seiner Stimme, die er nur durch sein Spiondasein entdeckte. Er würde sehr viel vorsichtiger sein müssen, wenn er auf gutem Fuß mit dem alten Einmischer bleiben wollte und gleichzeitig Hermine zu ihrem Besten fördern würde. Er hatte geplant, sie in den geheimen Raum heute Nacht erneut einzuladen, aber ein Hinweis von Draco hielt ihn davon ab, denn Dumbledore war in den Schulsprecherräumen gewesen, um nach Hermine zu fragen. Als er sie dort nicht auffand, hatte er sofort angenommen, sie wäre bei Snape in den Kerkern. An diesem Punkt bedeutete vorraussehbar zu sein eine große Gefahr. _Ich sollte eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden erreichen, _dachte er, _wenn die beiden Schulsprecher freundlich zu einander wären, würde das Treffen sehr vereinfachen._

Mit einem Seufzer nippte er an seinem Feuerwhisky und fühlte dessen Wärme durch ihn hindurch laufen. Es war noch schlimmer, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, in was sie da hineingeriet und es ihr direkt zu erzählen, würde sie womöglich überwältigen und ängstigen, Gryffindor 'scher Mut hin oder her. Ein Deckprojekt war nötig, etwas, dass immer noch mit Zaubertränke zu tun hatte, sodass er ein Grund hatte, mit ihr zu arbeiten. Viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit hatte ihr jetziges Projekt erzeugt. Er hatte eine plötzliche Idee und lächelte in die sterbenden Reste des Feuers. _Perfekt, _dachte er.

oooooOOOoooo

Samstagmorgen kam hell, klar und kalt. Aber die Kühle konnte die fröhlichen Geister der Schüler nicht einfrieren, als sie alle Hüte und Schäle anzogen für ihren Trip nach Hogsmeade. Hermine hatte ein kurzes Gespräch mit Ron, als er versuchte, sie zu überreden, 3 Pullover unter ihrer Jacke anzuziehen, zusammen mit dicken Wollsocken, Handschuhen, einem Hut und Schal. Ihr war angenehm warm mit nur einem Pullover und ließ den Schal und die Handschuhe weg. Ron war natürlich vollkommen eingemummt und Hermine hatte Probleme damit, ihn nicht zu ärgern.

Die Nacht davor war eine Enttäuschung für Hermine gewesen, da Ron sich glatt weigerte, irgendetwas zu tun, als er sah, was das Schicksal seiner Rosen war. Die Asche war noch in der Vase auf ihrem Nachttisch und er hatte nicht sonderlich gut darauf reagiert. Er war hinausgestürmt und kam dann eine halbe Stunde später mit zahlreichen Entschuldigungen zurück…und einem Zauberkunstaufsatz in der Hand. Den Rest des Abends hatte Hermine seine Arbeit korrigiert, während er wütende Blicke zu Malfoy warf, welcher die ganze Zeit in der Nähe herumlungerte.

Sie atmete tief ein, als sie an Filch vorbei in die kalte Luft traten. Herbst war ihre liebste Jahreszeit, aber frische Wintertage waren knapp dahinter. Ron motzte auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade über die Kälte, seine Füße, seine Finger und die Kälte, aber Hermine war glücklich. Harry würde Neuigkeiten über den Fortschritt des Ordens haben, da er keine Informationen in Briefen schreiben durfte, und sie konnte es nicht ertragen, nicht eingeweiht zu sein, nach ihrer Beteiligung im Sommer. Sie würden ihn im „Eberkopf" treffen, denn in den „drei Besen" wäre Harry von neugierigen Schülern umgeben. So machten sie sich mit Ginny, Neville und Luna auf den Weg zum Stadtrand, während Ron den ganzen Weg über das Wetter nörgelte. Hermine wollte sich gerade umdrehen und ihm sagen, er solle die Klappe halten und aufhören, sich wie ein Baby zu benehmen, als Harry an der Ecke auftauchte.

Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Hermine vorwärts und umarmte ihn. Ginny folgte ihr etwas unsicher, aber Harry öffnete seine Arme und sie sank glücklich in seine Umarmung. Neville klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, Ron grinste ihm zu und Luna schüttelte ihm feierlich die Hand, woraufhin alle anfingen zu lachen. Sie drehten sich um, um in den Pub zu gehen, aber Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Wir bleiben nicht in Hogsmeade, ihr seid alle zu einem Ordenstreffen eingeladen. Dumbledore hat einen Portschlüssel und er müsste jede Minute hier sein."

Alle fingen an, aufgeregt durcheinander zu reden, aber Hermine begann, unruhig zu werden. Früher war Dumbledore immer ein freundliches Gesicht bei Ordenstreffen gewesen, jemand, der an ihre Fähigkeiten glaubte. Er war es gewesen, der ihr erlaubt hatte, Harrys Haus zu desillusionieren. Aber er hatte sie seit Wochen nicht mehr angeschaut, hatte ihr im Korridor nicht mehr in die Augen geschaut. Als sie Harrys Blick auf ihr fühlte, drehte sie sich zu im. Er beobachtete sie mit einem argwöhnischen Blick, aber sein Gesicht wurde sofort blank, deshalb war sie nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt gesehen hatte.

„Wie geht's dir, Hermine?"

„Mir geht's gut, Harry, danke, ein bisschen frustriert, weil ich nicht eingeweiht bin, aber Schule ist ziemlich interessant im Moment."

„Ja, ich habs mitgekriegt, Snape macht mit bei deinem Projekt, oder?"

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie es in ihren mit Ron geteilten Briefen nicht erwähnt hatte und fühlte, wie ihr Herz sich zusammenzog, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum.

„Jep, das stimmt. Keiner von den anderen Lehrern war wirklich unterstützend."

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas anderes nehmen, wenn Snape der einzige ist, der dir helfen will."

Hermine wollte grad antworten, dass ihr die anderen Lehrer ziemlich egal waren und dass die Tatsache, dass Snape den Zorn seiner Kollegen riskierte, um ihr zu helfen, zeigte, wie wichtig ihr Projekt war, als Dumbledore erschien.

„Alle hier? Gut. Haltet euch fest."

Er hielt eine zerdrückte Feder in seiner Hand, während alle sich daran festhielten.

„Drei zwei eins…", murmelte Dumbledore. Dann fühlte Hermine das vertraute Ziehen, als der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte.

Einen Moment später waren sie außerhalb des Grimmauldplatzes 12. Nur Hermine und Dumbledore standen noch, der Rest lag auf dem Boden. Hermine schenkte Dumbledore ein Lächeln, aber er schaut nur flüchtig über sie und ging ins Haus ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Niedergeschlagen folgte Hermine ihm.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle um den Tisch. Manche waren erst spät gekommen und Snape war der letzte von allen. Hermine beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie hatte die letzte halbe Stunde damit verbracht, ihn ihren Schoß zu starren und den Gesprächen zuzuhören. Molly hatte sie kurz umarmt und sie steif gefragt, wie es zwischen ihr und Ron lief, aber alle anderen ignorierten sie. Falls Ron es bemerkt hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, tief in ein Gespräch mit Harry über Quidditch versunken. Er saß auf der einen Seite von ihr und sie saß am Ende des Tisches, direkt neben dem leeren Platz am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Tisches, an dem Dumbledore saß. Aber als Snape auftauchte, nickte er ihr freundlich zu und setzte sich neben sie. Bevor sie hallo sagen konnte, räusperte Dumbledore sich und begann das Treffen.


	8. The Order Meeting Teil 2

**okee...es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat...schule und so...wah...auf jeden fall, des nächste kapitel kommt schneller...auch wenn nich wirklich viele von euch eine reaktion gezeigt haben :(...aber danke an alle reviewer...und jetzt auf ausdrücklichen wunsch von ihr xD nenne ich namentlich meine freundin, die mit mir übersetzt: Dani, du bist toll :D**

Und steffi, ja du auch xD

Disclaimer: Mich nervt es immer das gleiche zu schreiben...ich glaub ihr habts kapiert oder?

* * *

„Seid willkommen, Freunde. Ich habe diese Gelegenheit genutzt ein Ordenstreffen anzuordnen, damit unsere jüngeren Mitglieder in Hogwarts nicht vermisst werden. Wir wollen heute nur allgemeine Informationen austauschen, da wir uns seit September nicht mehr getroffen haben. Möchte irgendwer anfangen?"

„Ich werde", sagte Harry.

Er richtete sich auf und zog ein dreckiges und verkrumpeltes Stück Papier aus der Tasche.

„Wie viele von euch wissen, habe ich die Schule abgebrochen", er sah entschuldigend zu McGonagall, „um nach den fehlenden Horkruxen zu schauen. Für diejenigen, die nicht komplett eingeweiht waren, Voldemort erschuf 6 von diesen, jeder enthält ein Stück seiner Seele. Ich habe das Tagebuch, ein Horkrux, in meinem zweiten Schuljahr zerstört. Dumbledore räumte einen anderen aus dem Weg, Marvolos Ring. Wir glauben, dass die Restlichen ein Medaillon und der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff sind. Obwohl immer noch zwei übrig bleiben, sind wir wahrscheinlich schneller, wenn wir erst die genannten suchen, bevor wir herauszufinden versuchen, was die anderen sind. Seit September haben wir zwar keine neuen Horkruxe gefunden, aber wir sind sehr dicht am Medaillon dran."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und Hermine fühlte einen Stich von Verzweiflung. 3 Monate und der einzige Fortschritt war, dass sie dachten, sie wären knapp an einem Horkrux dran. Harry sah müde aus und erwachsener als vor ein paar Wochen, aber er sah außerdem ziemlich sicher und voll von sich selbst aus. _Ich hoffe, dieses „der Auserwählte" Zeugs steigt ihm nicht zu Kopf _, dachte sie rebellisch.

„Vielen Dank Harry. Moody, möchtest du noch etwas hinzufügen. Du assistierst Harry."

„Nur das diese ganze Bucharbeit und Geheimnistuerei langweilig wird. Ich denke, wir brauchen Action."

„Vielen Dank, Alistair."

Dumbledore lächelte und die nächste Person präsentierte ihren Fortschritt bei einem anderen Aspekt des Krieges. Es schien Stunden zu gehen und Hermine folgte jedem Wort, lange nachdem Ron glasige Augen bekommen hatte. Soweit sie es sagen konnte, waren die Worte bedeutungslos.

„Severus, hast du uns irgendetwas über Voldemorts Pläne zu erzählen?"

Snape räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen.

„Voldemort agiert fast genauso wie letztes Mal und seine Taten und Pläne sind in einem erkennbaren Muster angeordnet. Er verursacht Panik und Angst mit ein paar ausgewählten Opfern. Er ist ein großer Befürworter des alten Kriegsstils und als solcher verbraucht er nicht viel Energie während des Winters. Er sieht den Sommer als eine Art Feldzug-Saison. Dieses Muster wurde klar seit kurzem; Er hat mehrere Muggel und ein paar Zauberer getötet. Den Großteil seiner Zeit verbraucht er, um allgemeines Chaos zu verbreiten. Er hat Brücken zerbrochen, Gleise unterbrochen und das Dunkle Mal benutzt um in den Medien zu bleiben und Angst zu verbreiten. Er wird nicht wirklich ein Problem sein bis zum Frühling."

Snape redete noch für eine Weile, wobei er eigentlich nur das schon Gesagte wiederholte. Sein Ton war beruhigend, aber Hermine war alles andere als beruhigt. Er hatte keinen von den Plänen erwähnt, die Voldemort im Ärmel hatte. Die Folge war, dass es keine Konsequenzen geben würde, die erwähnenswert wären. Hermine entschied, ihre Zweifel nicht auszusprechen, so wie alle sie behandelten, würde ihr sowieso nur gesagt, sie solle still sein.

Dumbledore beendete das Treffen und alle begannen zu reden und sich zu strecken, da sie solange still gesessen hatten. Hermine ging nach draußen in die Halle und saß auf die Treppe, da sie genau wusste, dass sie aus den Gesprächen ausgeschlossen würde, sowie auch am Anfang des Treffens. Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich einen Weg auf ihrer Wange und sie rieb sie wütend weg. Snape hatte sie gewarnt, dass das passieren würde und sie hatte ihm nicht wirklich geglaubt. Nun, da sie erfahren hatte, wie es war, nicht jedermanns Liebling zu sein, hatte sie keinen Grund, Mitleid mit sich zu haben. Sie hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Während sie wütend an die Tür starrte, bereitete sie sich darauf vor, zu sitzen und zu warten, bis alle bereit waren, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt löste sich Snape von seinem Gespräch mit Moody und folgte ihr in die Halle. Sie blickte auf, als er sich an das Geländer lehnte.

„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung." Sagte Snape nüchtern.

Hermine konnte nur nicken.

„Ich habe gemerkt, wie alle sie ignoriert haben, als wären sie nicht da. Wie fühlen sie sich?"

Hermine schaute zu ihm geschockt auf und er schaute zurück.

„Es tut weh." Keuchte sie.

Snape senkte seinen Blick und verschränkte die Arme als er auf seine Füße blickte. „Ich wusste, es würde. Miss Granger, das funktioniert nicht."

Hermine lächelte traurig. „Sie möchten, dass ich das Projekt wechsle."

„Nicht wirklich." Snape drehte sich zum Geländer und sprach mit einer leisen Stimme, damit nur sie ihn hören konnte.

„Ich schlage vor, sie ändern ihr Projekt in den Versuch, den Zaubertrank zu brauen, der die magischen Kräfte der Hexen verhindert hatte. Die Anweisungen sind verloren und nur die Hälfte der Zutaten bekannt. Auf diesem Weg können wir weiterhin alleine zusammenarbeiten und ich kann ihnen den Rest der Wahrheit erzählen, ohne dass sie von jedem ignoriert werden. Keiner wird etwas bemerken."

„Warum stecken sie so viel Zeit in das? Wäre es nicht einfacher für sie, das Ganze zu vergessen? Ihre Kollegen sind nicht wirklich freundlich zu ihnen, weil sie mich „unterstützen"."

„Ich „unterstütze" sie, Miss Granger, weil ich es wichtig finde. Und damit genug."

„Danke schön." Wisperte Hermine.

Die Tür zum Gang öffnete sich und Ron und Harry traten hindurch, offenbar nach ihr suchend. Hermine zuckte weg vom Gelände, weg von Snape. Snape lächelte nur und drehte sich zu ihnen herum.

„Potter", sagte er, „wie ist das Leben für den auserwählten Schulabbrecher?"

„Einfach toll, danke der Nachfrage, Professor." Murrte er.

„Hermine, wir gehen jetzt zurück nach Hogsmeade mit den anderen um ein Butterbier zu trinken und zu reden."

Hermine wollte grad antworten, dass sie lieber direkt zur Schule zurück ginge, als Snape eingriff.

„Miss Granger wird mich auf einem Besuch in der Winkelgasse begleiten, Potter, also wird sie nicht mitkommen können."

Ron wurde rot und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Ist das wahr? Du verbringst lieber Zeit mit _ihm_ als mit uns?"

„Es ist eine schulische Notwendigkeit, Mr. Weasley, und einen anderen Tonfall, wenn sie mit einem Vorgesetzten reden."

„Entschuldige, Ron, aber ich habe beschlossen, mein Projekt zu ändern. Es ist jetzt das Brauen eines wichtigen Tranks und ich brauche ein paar Zutaten. Weil ich das gerade eben erst beschlossen habe, ist es ziemlich kurzfristig, aber trotzdem wichtig. Ich dachte, du würdest das verstehen."

Als sie sprach, konnte sie nicht anders, als Harrys Gesicht beobachten. Es war schrecklich argwöhnisch gewesen, als Snape sagte, wohin sie gehen würden, aber als sie erwähnte, dass sie ihr Projekt ändern würde, hellte sein Gesicht auf und er lächelte sie an.

„Kein Problem." Sagte Harry, „Komm Ron, wir haben dann die Gelegenheit, ein männliches Gespräch zu führen. Du weißt, wie Hermine ist, wenn noch Arbeit übrig ist, sie wäre eh total abgelenkt, selbst wenn sie mitgehen würde."

Ron war sprachlos vor Wut und Harry musste ihn halb wegziehen, damit er mitkam. Snape drehte sich zurück zu Hermine, seine Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

„Sie scheinen sehr geübt beim Lügen zu sein, Miss Granger. Ich sollte das in der Zukunft nicht vergessen."

„Ich lüge nur, wenn es notwendig ist, Professor, und nur jetzt und dann mit ihnen."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Warten sie hier und ich sage Dumbledore, wohin wir gehen. Ich werde auch ihre Änderung ihres Projekts erwähnen, um seine n Argwohn zu besänftigen. Das wird es für uns beide einfacher machen."

Snape schritt in den Hauptraum, während Hermine ihren Mantel und Mütze anzog. Sie war aufgeregt und hatte überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen beim Hintergehen ihres Freundes und Professors. _Und ich werde wieder allein mit ihm sein, _dachte sie. _Scheiße, sei ruhig Hermine. Du bist nur an seinem Intellekt interessiert._

Snape kam zurück mit McGonagall im Schlepptau.

„Ich bin erfreut über ihren Sinneswandel, Hermine." Sagte sie glücklich. „Ich bin sicher, diese neue Richtung ist sehr viel besser für sie."

„Das glaube ich auch, Geschichte der Magie ist kein wirklich praktisches Fach, ich denke, das hier wird sehr viel wichtiger für die Zukunft sein." Sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, da sie merkte, wie leicht sie McGonagall belügen konnte. _Und diese Frau nennt sich eine einfühlsame Hexe, haha. _McGonagall disapparierte, wahrscheinlich zurück nach Hogsmeade.

„Haben sie nichts Wärmeres, Miss Granger? Die Winkelgasse wird kalt sein."

„Mich stört die Kälte nicht, aber danke der Nachfrage, Professor."

„Sehr gut. Sollen wir?" Snape deutete zum Kamin und Hermine nahm sich etwas Flohpulver. „Winkelgasse", sagte sie selbstsicher in die Flammen.


	9. Books and Icecream

**Und dann auch wieder das nächste Kapitel :D...viel spaß...R&R**

**Disclaimer: Blabla...nix meins...blablabla...alles JKR und Marari...blabla**

**

* * *

  
**

Snape nahm sich einen Moment um seinen Nasenrücken zu zwicken bevor er ihr folgte. _Männliches Gespräch? Pfft. Wenn Jünglinge wie Potter und Weasley das Maß der Männer heutzutage sind, dann haben die Frauen ein Problem._ Als er an Frauen dachte, gingen seine Gedanken sofort zu Hermine zurück. Sie wirkte so mutlos unter dem Missmut der anderen, aber sie hatte sich herrlich gesammelt. _Lügt wie professionell. Ich frage mich, was sie mir vorlügt. _Er grübelte. Er schüttelte sich, um aus seinen Tagträumen aufzuwachen und flohte zur Winkelgasse.

Auf der Anderen Seite des Feuers ging Hermine aus dem Feuer zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Harry führte sich auf wie die Lehrer, aber er konnte sein Gesicht nicht so gut kontrollieren. Er wusste den Grund, warum die Lehrer nicht wollen, dass sie dieses Projekt macht, und sie würde ihren Eimer Knuts darauf verwetten, dass Ron es während ihrer Abwesenheit erfahren würde. Hermine seufzte und strich über ihre Haare. Vertrau darauf, dass Snape etwas geheim hält, etwas, dass Harry in zwanzig Minuten gelernt hatte. G_roß, dunkel und mysteriös… oh scheiße._

Das Feuer wurde grün und Snape trat heraus. „Wir werden nur einen kurzen Besuch machen."

Er ging aus dem Zimmer auf die Straße und Hermine musste sich beeilen um mit seinen langen Schritten mithalten zu können.

„Wo gehen wir hin, Sir?"

„In die Nokturngasse. Ich vertraue darauf, dass sie sie kennen?"

Hermine zögerte kurz, aber nicht vor Angst. Sie war wirklich eifersüchtig auf Harry, als er in der Nokturngasse gewesen war, aber hatte nur einmal versucht, selbst hineinzugehen, alleine mit ihren Eltern, doch nach einem kurzen Blick darauf hatten ihre Eltern sie wieder weggebracht. „Ja, Sir"

Snape schaute die Hexe neben ihm an, er war von ihrer Einstellung beeindruckt. Sein erstes Unglück unten in der Gasse war ein Versuch, bei dem er wesentlich ängstlicher gewesen war. Sie war nicht naiv und wusste was dort gemacht wurde, da der Potter Junge mal da war. Mit Erstaunen beobachtete er, wie sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche in ihre Umhangtasche, die näher bei der Hand war, brachte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sie den heute brauchen, Granger"

Hermine schaute ihn mit einem trockenen Lächeln an. „Immer wachsam, Sir." Sagte sie in einer fast perfekten Imitation von Moody.

Snape machte nicht einmal eine Pause an der Kreuzung zur Nokturngasse, doch Hermine zögerte. So weit war alles, an was sie sich von ihrem kurzen Abstecher mit ihren Eltern erinnern konnte. Schmutzig, dunkel und armselig. Die Ladenschilder waren fast nicht zu entziffern; deutlich war zu sehen, dass alle erwarteten, dass man genau wusste, was man suchte. Hermine fühlte ein Ziehen in die Gasse hinein; sie wollte eine der Wissenden sein. Mit einem Grinsen rannte sie, um Snape einzuholen, hinter ihm her.

Snape machte eine imposante Figur unter den ganzen zwielichtigen Figuren, die die Straße überhäuften. Hermine fand es einfacher, direkt hinter Snape zu laufen. Die Landstreicher und was sie nur als Nutten vermuten konnte, versuchten gar nicht ihn anzusprechen. Als er an einem kleinen Laden anhielt schaute Hermine gerade zur Seite und lief voll gegen ihn. Sie fiel fast nach hinten, aber Snape fing sie an einer Hand auf und zog sie nach oben.

„Das ist unser Ziel, Granger, es ist ein Buchladen, der seltene Zaubertrankbücher und –texte hat. Ich habe schon ziemlich viele gekauft, also verschwenden sie nicht ihre Zeit sie anzuschauen. Wir schauen nach einem ganz speziellen. Es heißt `_der Machtverlust deiner Gegner´_, natürlich auf die magische Art. Es wird nicht einfach zu finden sein, es ist ziemlich klein und ramponiert."

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Nach Ihnen."

Hermine nahm keinen tiefen Atemzug, sie schaute nicht nach ihrem Zauberstab, um sich zu beruhigen und sie wankte nicht. Sie lief mit hoch erhobenem Kopf hinein und sie sah Regal an Regal, in den Ecken des kleinen Raumes zogen sich Buchstapel. Sie wollte sich schon alle Büchertitel anschauen, sie schaute jedoch zuerst zurück zu Snape, bevor sie es tat.

„Ist es sicher die Bücher anzufassen, Sir?" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Einmal gebissen, beim zweiten Mal scheu? Mit welchen dunklen Texten sind Sie denn schon in Berührung gekommen?" Hermine lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „Natürlich keine, Sir, aber man hört so die einen oder anderen Geschichten."

„Es ist absolut sicher."

Hermine drehte sich zurück zu den Büchern und strich vorsichtig über die Buchrücken. Sie verlor sich kurz in diesem wunderbaren Moment, bevor sie sich der Suche widmete. Mit einem Seufzer drehte sie ihren Kopf auf die Seite, sodass sie die Titel lesen konnte, wobei sie sich in der Suche verlor.

Als sie das Buch gefunden hatte, verrenkte sie gerade ihr Genick, was sie nicht ganz sicher machte, das richtige Buch zu haben. Die Schrift war klein und blass. Sie zog es aus dem Regal und öffnete es. Die Seiten waren braun und beschädigt, die Seiten waren gefüllt mit Zaubertrankanleitungen. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge in Verärgerung.

„Ich habe es gefunden, Sir, aber es ist in einem bedauernswerten Zustand."

Snape streckte seine Hand aus und Hermine gab ihm das Buch. „Viele Zaubertrankmeister fanden nicht, dass saubere Notizen wichtig wären. Sie dachten nicht daran, dass ihre Nachforschungen für die Nachwelt wichtig sein könnten. Es wäre eine Lebensaufgabe, ein altes Zauberarchiv zu sortieren. Gut gemacht, Granger, das ist ein Buch, welches schwer zu finden ist."

Er drehte sich um und schlug es sachte auf den Tisch. Ein kleiner, spindeldürrer Mann, welcher Hermine stark an einen Molch erinnerte, mit dicken Gläser und einer Blässe, die man bekam, wenn man sich selten nach draußen wagt. „Meister Snape", er lächelte gekünstelt, „wie kann ich Ihnen heute behilflich sein?" Er starrte ihn kurzsichtig an. „Vielleicht wäre ihre Freundin an etwas interessiert…"

„Nein, Ghick. Ich habe, was ich gesucht habe. Und diese junge Dame ist eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts, also lass die versteckten Andeutungen."

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, Sir, mein Fehler, natürlich."

Der Mann Ghick nahm das Buch aus Snapes Hand und beugte sich unter den Tisch um eine Tasche zu holen. „Obwohl sie zu alt für einen Schüler aussieht, ja, allerdings ist Ghick sicher, dass sie Abschlussschülerin ist, wenn überhaupt." Hermine musste sich schwer kontrollieren, um nicht in Lachen auszubrechen, dieser Mann murmelte auf die gleiche Art und Weise wie der Elf am Grimmauldplatz es immer machte wenn er dachte, dass ihn niemand hören würde.

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um und verdrehte die Augen. „Die Benutzung des Zeitumkehrers im dritten Jahr lässt Sie älter aussehen, technisch gesehen sind Sie 18."

„Oh!", Hermine hatte darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Also war sie älter als alle anderen in ihrem Jahrgang, was auch erklärte, warum sie viele von ihnen so kindisch fand. Snape hatte sich die Tasche mit dem Buch von Ghick genommen. „Tu es auf meine Rechnung, Ghick, und schicke sie mir am Ende des Monats zu."

„Natürlich, Sir"

Snape drehte sich um und ging, Hermine folgte ihm ohne jede Begeisterung, sie hätte gern noch länger durch die Bücher gestöbert.

„Wenn sie bereit sind werden wir jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückgehen."

„Eine Exkursion ist nicht vollkommen ohne etwas zu Essen, Sir, können wir nicht noch ein Eis essen?"

„Bei diesem Wetter? Und wir sind hier nicht auf dem Feld (A/N: Exkursion bedeutet auf Englisch field trip)."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Eine Exkursion ist allgemeiner Ausdruck für einen bildenden Ausflug in die Muggelwelt, von der Schule organisiert. Ich habe immer gedacht, Hogwarts würde sie anbieten, aber das hier kommt am nächsten dran. Außerdem ist Eis immer willkommen."

Snape war kurz davor sie zurechtzuweisen, mehr als bei jedem anderen Schüler. Aber dieser unerklärliche Drang, sie zu Beeindrucken kam wieder. „Sehr schön, ich war nie einer, der eine Chance zu lernen versäumt hätte. Eine Exkursion (field trip) ohne Feld und ein Essen zur Folge. Genügt der Eiscreme Salon in der Winkelgasse?"

„Es wäre Perfekt, Sir."

Snape bestellte einen Minz-Schokoladen Becher, was Hermine zum Lachen brachte. „Bestimmt ihre Rolle als Slytherinlehrer, welche Farbe ihr Essen haben muss?"

Snape schaute ihre Wahl an. „Na ja, meins ist wenigstens ein richtiger Eisbecher Granger, aber was ist das?" Er zeigte mit seinem Löffel auf ihre Wahl, Vergnügen im rauen Ton.

„Also, es ist hauptsächlich Vanille…"

Hermine hatte eines ihrer Lieblinge bestellt, nicht unbedingt Eiscreme, aber es war Eiscreme drin.

„Hauptsächlich"

„Also, es ist ein Karottenkuchenmilchshake, also ist da auch Karottenkuchen und Milch drin. Aber es hat auch Vanilleeis drin."

Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Karottenkuchen?" Aber dann fing er an zu grinsen. „Welches, wenn ich nicht falsch bin, orange ist. Und orange und Rot sind…?"

„Gryffindorfarben." Hermine hob das Glas in einem gespotteten Gruß.

„Ich glaube wir haben mehr Gemeinsamkeiten als man von einem Slytherin und einem Gryffindor erwarten könnte.", sagte Snape leise. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Eis, als er seinen Plan verwirklichte. „Wenn wir gerade bei Häusern sind, wie verstehen sie sich mit Malfoy?"

Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Milchshake. „Es ist okay. Ich meine, wir sind keine Freunde oder so. Wir beide haben zu viel getan und gesagt um das zu vergessen. Aber wir sind höflich zueinander, was die größte Hoffnung war."

„Warum ist das so? Sie haben mehr mit Draco gemeinsam als mit Potter oder Weasley. Ihre Reife und die Verantwortung als Schulsprecher."

„Das ist wahr, aber da war zu viel in der Vergangenheit um das einfach zu begraben. Außerdem sind wir im Krieg, und mit der Loyalität seiner Familie… aber ja. Es ist eine annehmbare Situation."

„Sie wissen nicht so viel über Loyalität Granger, aber sie werden es noch." Hermine war nicht sicher was er damit meinte, also antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Ja, es ist wahr, ich bin noch nicht beim Krieg dabei, aber wir hatten keine große Wahl oder? Der Orden oder Todesser. Ich meine, wenn Sie gewusst hätten was sie jetzt wissen als sie zuerst beigetreten sind…"

Hermine hörte auf, als sie merkte auf welchem gefährlichen Gebiet sie gerade war. Zu ihrer Überraschung aß Snape nur sein Eis leer und verlangte dann nach der Rechnung.

„Ich denke wir sollten zurück nach Hogwarts, Miss Granger."


	10. Friendships

**Hier ist noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch. Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr, denn 2009  
werdet ihr nichts mehr von uns hören. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :)**

**Tut mir leid für irgendwelche Fehler, das Kapitel ist nicht gebetat.**

**

* * *

  
**

„Wir müssen nach Hogsmeade apparieren und von dort aus zurücklaufen; keiner der Kamine in Hogwarts sind für Ganzkörpertransporte mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden. Sie können allein apparieren?"

„Ja, Sir. Aber vielleicht sollten wir direkt zum Eingang der Gelände apparieren? Wäre weniger zu laufen."

Hermine wartete kurz bevor sie mit einem Knall disapparierte. Snape war einen Moment verblüfft über ihren Mut, nicht einmal auf seine Antwort zu warten. Er verengte seine Augen. Vielleicht glaubte sie, er würde beeindruckt sein, aber da sollte sie erst mal das sehen…Er apparierte mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen….

…Auf die andere Seite des Eingangs, an dem Hermine auf ihn wartete. Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihr Mund formte ein überraschtes „o". Er öffnete das Tor und winkte sie durch.

„Sir, das ist nicht…"

„Möglich? Natürlich ist es nicht möglich." Er lächelte. „Aber für etwas Unmögliches ist es ziemlich beeindruckend, finden sie nicht?"

Hermine nickte sprachlos, als sie den langen Weg zurück zum Schloss gingen. Sie liefen still nebeneinander her, aber als sie am Haupteingang angekommen waren, drehte sich Snape zu ihr. „Ich werde am Montag nach ihnen schicken und wir können mit ihrem Projekt anfangen. Ich nehme an, dass sie auch wegen einem anderen Thema fragen haben, welche ich beantworten werde."

Hermine lächelte ihm strahlend zu. „Sehr gut, vielen Dank, Professor. Für den Ausflug, das Eis und dafür, dass sie interessiert sind."

Snape winkte großmütig ab. „Es ist nichts. Wenn sie in ihre Räume zurückgehen, könnten sie bitte Draco zu mir runter schicken?"

Hermine nickte und ging die Treppe hinauf; Snape beobachtete sie, als sie wegging, (_Schau nicht auf ihren Hintern – ach verdammt zu spät), _bevor er zurück in die Kerker ging.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Sir?"

„Es hat nichts mit der Schule zu tun, Draco, lass den Sir."

„Kein Problem, Severus. Also, was ist los?"

Draco sank auf dem Sofa in Snapes privaten Räumen und seufzte. „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr hier, also sind es wahrscheinlich schlechte Neuigkeiten."

Snape lächelte Draco von seinem Sessel aus an. „ Ich wollte nur mit dir auf den neuesten Stand kommen; Wir haben seit dem Sommer nicht mehr wirklich miteinander geredet. Wie ist das Schulsprecher sein so?"

„Ziemlich cool, Severus. Ich hab ein Zimmer ganz für mich allein, einen mehr oder weniger privaten Gemeinschaftsraum und alle Privilegien meiner Position und alles, was ich dafür tun muss, ist ein paar Mal die Woche patrollieren…tzz. Wer würd sich schon beschweren?"

„Was ist mit Granger? Ich hoffe, sie ist kein zu großer Dorn im Auge."

„Nöö, Hermine ist eigentlich ok. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Sie hat einen fiesen rechten Haken und sie ist klug, also wollte ich sie nicht beleidigen. Ich meine, Räume mit jemandem zu teilen, der wahrscheinlich freie Artikel von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen oder wie auch immer die heißen bekommt, ist gefährlich genug. Aber Hermine könnte wahrscheinlich Hexereien erfinden und ich müsste Wochen im Krankenflügel verbringen."

Snape war fasziniert von dieser neuen Beschreibung von ihr. „Einen fiesen rechten Haken?"

„Ja, hast du das nicht mitgekriegt? Ha, ich hab gedacht, Dumbledore wüsste alles, was hier vorgeht. Drittes Jahr. Ich hab mich ein bisschen über diesen Hippogreif, der, der exekutiert wurde, lustig gemacht und sie ist ausgeflippt und hat mich ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sie hat fast meinen Kiefer gebrochen. Sie ist voll von Sachen, die man nicht erwartet. Willst du ein Geheimnis wissen, das ihr rausgerutscht ist?"

Snape gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass der Sprechende Hut gesagt hat, sie wäre perfekt für Slytherin gewesen, hätte alle Eigenschaften und so. Leider wäre sie eine Muggelgeborene. Aber wie cool das gewesen wäre, beide Schulsprecher dieses Jahr wären in Slytherin und wir hätten die beiden klügsten Schüler in diesem Jahrgang, sie und ich."

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall ironisch gewesen, wenn man bedenkt, dass Ravenclaws die Klugen sein sollten."

„Tss, genau."

„Also kommt ihr gut miteinander aus, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt."

Draco sah unbehaglich drein. „Ja, so könnte man es sagen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich weich werde, ich habe ihr nichts erzählt. Sie ist immer noch auf der anderen Seite. Ich bin nicht blöd."

„Ich habe dir nichts vorgeworfen, tatsächlich will ich, dass du dich weiter mit ihr anfreundest."

Severus wartete auf Ausbruch des jungen Mannes, aber keiner kam.

„Hat das etwas mit dem Projekt zu tun, Sir?"

Snape verengte seine Augen. „Was hat sie dir erzählt?"

„Nichts, aber du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich hier im Schloss umschaut. Mit Sicherheit habe nicht nur ich bemerkt, wie die Lehrer sie behandeln und es hat nach ihrem Nachsitzen angefangen. Ich habe die Nachricht gelesen, also weiß ich, dass du ihr hilfst. Und wenn man weiß, dass sie mehr Slytherin als Gryffindor ist…"

Snape seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, es dir jetzt noch nicht erzählen zu müssen, aber so wie es aussieht, hast du es selber herausgefunden. Ein Spion im Training, oder?"

Draco grinste beschämt. „Ich versuche es zumindest. Und wenn es dich ein bisschen beruhigt, Severus, du hast nichts verraten."

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht, deshalb zolle ich dir Anerkennung, dass du es selber erraten hast. Und da du es jetzt weißt, werde ich dich einweihen. Bei ihrem Projekt geht es um die Geschichte der Hexenverbrennungen im 16. Jahrhundert."

Dracos Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

„Die wahre Geschichte."

„Ahhh"

„Und sie ist ganz alleine auf diese Idee gekommen, ohne irgendeine Anregung von mir. Das sagt mir, dass sie zumindest ein bisschen Sympathie für unsere Sache hat. Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore das auch weiß, deshalb bekommt sie auch so wenig Unterstützung von meinen Kollegen."

„Macht Sinn, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ein toller Gewinn ihre Seite ist. Wenn sie zu uns überlaufen würde, wäre es ein großer Verlust für Dumbledore. Schließlich hat sie die Schutzwälle um Potters Haus errichtet."

„Genau. Und deswegen ist es umso wichtiger, dass wir es richtig machen. Ich werde langsam sein, aber sie wird trotzdem verwirrt werden. Ich habe vor, ihr die ganze Geschichte heute Abend zu erzählen. Und wenn sie jemand anderen als ihre erbärmlichen Freunde hätte, mit dem sie reden könnte, würde ihr das gut tun."

„Und das ist dann mein Teil."

„Genau. So wie es grad steht, muss sie um Bestätigung zu erhalten entweder zu Minerva oder Albus gehen, so denkt sie einfach. Aber sie möchte vielleicht die Fakten mit dir klarstellen, da sie sich bei deiner Loyalität sicher ist."

„Ja, ich denke, ich bin da ziemlich offensichtlich. Ok, ich mache es." Draco grinste. „Sie wechselt die Seiten, Severus, da bin ich sicher. Und das heißt, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit mit Crabbe oder Goyle rumhängen muss, sondern mit jemand, der Wörter mit mehreren Silben verwenden kann."

„Du musst dich erst mit ihr anfreunden. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich die Information noch ein bisschen zurückhalten, dann hast du mehr Zeit."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wir brauchen das nicht. Wir sind eigentlich schon Freunde, ohne es zuzugeben. Wir reden und so miteinander, zumindest so lange, bis irgendetwas über den Krieg kommt, dann wird alles ein bisschen seltsam. Also, wenn wir uns heut Nacht gegenseitig das Herz ein bisschen ausschütten oder so, bin ich fertig. Es ist gut, dass ich sie tatsächlich mag."

„Das ist gut zu hören, sehr gut sogar."

Zurück in den Schulsprecherräumen waren die Dinge nicht ganz so friedlich.

„Ich sags dir Ron, es ging nur um schulische Sachen. Muggel machen es die ganze Zeit.

„Wie, mit nur einem Schüler?"

„Ok, das war vielleicht ein ungewöhnlich, aber wer würde sonst mitkommen. Diese Projekte sind eigene Studien und ich hätte nie im Leben diese Zutaten alleine bekommen. Da ist nichts passiert."

„Harry hat so seine Zweifel."

„Tja, whoop-de-doo. Der Auserwählte hat eine Meinung über etwas, wovon er nichts weiß. Harry kommt nicht mehr hier her; Er hat keine Ahnung von diesen Projekten."

„Du hast ihn nie den Auserwählten genannt. Hermine, du weißt, er hasst das."

„Naja, er muss das sagen oder? Ich wette, Ron, dass er es liebt, in alle Sachen eingeweiht zu sein und wir nicht. Er sieht uns als Anhängsel. Was hat er letztes Jahr gesagt, irgendwas von wegen, wir hätten keine Ahnung, wir hätten nie Voldemort gegenüber gestanden, aber er blablabla."

„Wir sind seine Freunde, nicht seine Anhängsel. Malfoy denkt das und wenn er dich abends in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum beeinflusst…"

„Mich beeinflussen? Ich habe meine eigene Meinung, vielen Dank. Draco und ich reden überhaupt nicht über den Krieg, das würde ein bisschen seltsam werden."

„Du solltest überhaupt mit so einem Typ nicht „reden"."

„Ach ja, klar, so ist das. Mit wem Hermine reden kann und mit wem nicht."

„Naja, sich mit Malfoy und Snape anfreunden? Die Leute fangen an zu reden, nur so zur Info."

„Ach echt, und was sagen sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Dass du eine Belastung wirst. Dass du zu freundlich mit den Feinden bist."

Hermine lachte böse. „Du meinst, sie beschuldigen mich, dass ich mich mit dem Feind verbrüdere? Oh, das ist toll."

Ron wurde an diesem Punkt rot. „Naja, es ist wahr oder? Du verbringst deine Zeit hier oben redend mit ihm, anstatt dass du zu den Gryffindorräumen kommst und mit uns redest. Ginny vermutet…". Aber dann wurde er still, als wäre er zu weit gegangen."

„Nein, was denn Ron? Was denkt sie?"

An diesem Punkt kam Draco zurück und dankte den Sternen dafür, dass er diese Möglichkeit hatte, die Kluft zwischen Hermine und ihren Freunden zu vertiefen.

„Das weibliche Wiesel denkt, dass du mit dem Feind schläfst, jeder in der Schule weiß das."

Beide drehten ihre Köpfe, um ihn wütend anzustarren. „Sie WAS?"

„Sie verbreitet das Gerücht schon für eine Weile, aber es variiert zwischen den Anschuldigungen, dass du mich fickst oder dass du Snape fickst. Ich habe angenommen, du wüsstest das und würdest deswegen abends hier Zuflucht suchen."

„Wenn wir gerade davon sprechen, du lässt meine Freundin allein, Malfoy, ich warne dich."

„Sie hat einen Namen, Wiesel. Und wenn ich Hermine überhaupt in der letzten Zeit kennengelernt habe, weiß ich, dass sie es nicht mag, wenn man sie wie einen Besitz behandelt. Vielleicht würde sie lieber mit einem Slytherin zusammen sein, denn wir behandeln unsere Frauen mit Respekt und nicht mit antikem Konkurrenzgehabe."

Während Malfoy redete, rückte er näher an Hermine ran und legte einen Arm um ihre vor Ärger zitternden Schultern.

„Nimm deine Finger von ihr, Frettchenjunge."

„Zwing mich."

„DAS IST GENUG!" schrie Hermine. „Ron, verschwinde, ich will dich im Augenblick nicht sehen."

Ron stammelte.

„Ich wusste, du würdest die richtige Entscheidung treffen, Hermine", sagte Malfoy.

„Das reicht auch von dir Malfoy, du solltest Schulsprecher sein, also benimm dich auch so. Du bist kindisch und erniedrigend."

Draco nahm die Hände in einem Zeichen von Niederlage hoch. „Na danke, ich verteidige dich und du dankst es mir so."

Hermine lächelte. „Guter Versuch."

„Hermine, du kannst nicht mich rauswerfen und überhaupt nicht wütend auf ihn sein."

„Er hat mich nicht belogen, Ron. Deine eigene Schwester hat Scheiße über mich erzählt und du hast es mir nicht nur nicht gesagt, sondern hast ihr nicht mal gesagt, dass sie aufhören soll."

„Also so bist du. Du wählst ihn anstatt mich."

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Ich wähle niemanden anstatt niemanden, also hör auf zu überreagieren. Ron, du bist ein schrecklicher Freund. Seit wir zusammen sind, hast du Ultimaten für meine Zukunft gestellt, hast gewollt, dass ich mich zurückhalte und eine häusliche Göttin bin, während du die ganze Zeit meine Pläne, etwas aus mir zu machen, übergangen hast. Du hast dir Vorteile mit meinem Gehirn gemacht, indem ich dir bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen hab, und mit meinem Körper für dein verdammtes Quidditch ohne irgendwie den Gefallen zu erwidern. Du bist zurückgewichen und hast andere Gerüchte über mich verbreiten lassen, die meine Karriere ruinieren können und du hast mich für total selbstverständlich gehalten. Also vergibt mir , wenn ich ein bisschen angepisst von dir bin."

„Gut gesagt."

„Halt die Klappe." Schrien Ron und Hermine zusammen.

„Tschuldigung, mein Gott."

Ron drehte sich zurück zu Hermine mit wütendem Gesicht. „Ich gehe, aber es ist noch nicht vorbei. Harry hat gesagt, du würdest dich verändern und ich sollte ein Auge auf dich werfen. Jetzt sehe ich, dass du sogar schlimmer bist, als er gedacht hat."

„Tja, du kannst deinem Herrn und Meister Herr Ich-bin-der-Auserwählte-also-weiß-ich-alles Potter sagen, er soll sich **verpissen**."

Ron sah geschockt aus. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, drehte sich dann aber um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Eine Pause entstand.

„Ich kann gehen, wenn du etwas Zeit brauchst."

Hermine saß zu Draco aufs Sofa. „Nein, mir geht's gut, ich brauche jemanden zum Reden."

Draco grinste. „Ja, aber es ist komisch, dass es ich bin, huh?"

„Jep. Ich meine, wir hassen einander."

„Sicher."

Sie saßen in angenehmer Stille für eine Minute oder so, bevor Draco genug Mut hatte, um zu sprechen.

„Hermine, ich weiß, wir hatten nicht die beste Vergangenheit und ich weiß, unsere Freunde verstehen sich nicht" Hermine schnaubte.

„Ja genau, aber ich dachte, ich sollte dich wissen lassen, egal wie scheiße andere Leute sind, ich bin nicht scheiße und ich denke du weißt das inzwischen, weil ich weiß das über dich und"

Hermine unterbrach ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich weiß, Draco, wir sind Freunde und es ist nicht das Beste für jeden von uns."

„Uh."

„Naja, wenn du denkst, es wäre zu schwer, ist das ok, ich verstehe es vollkommen, wenn du wieder anfängst, mich Schlammblut zu nennen und so."

„Nein! Das habe ich überhaupt nicht gemeint. Ich wollte sagen, dass ich auch gemerkt habe, dass wir Freunde sind. Das ist alles. Einfach so, um dich wissen zu lassen, dass wir keine Feinde sind, die die Gegenwart des anderen mögen. Wir sind Freunde. Und das bedeutet, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du mal Luft rauslassen willst."

Hermine schaute zu Draco, um zu sehen, ob er log. Aber er meinte es ernst. „Das bedeutet eine Menge für mich, Draco, danke." Sie beugte sich hinüber, um ihn zu umarmen. „Naja, ich habe zwar die meisten meiner engsten Freunde verloren, aber dafür hab ich einen neuen."


	11. The Truth

Snape hatte sich vorgenommen, sie am Sonntag in Ruhe zu lassen und am Montag mit ihr zu reden, aber nachdem er mit Draco geredet hatte, sagte er sich, je schneller, desto besser. Er wartete zwei Stunden, bis er sie zu sich rief. Er beschloss, dass wenn Draco bis jetzt noch nicht mit ihr geredet hätte, würde er es heute auch nicht mehr machen. Er schritt hinüber zu seinem Feuerplatz und streute Flohpulver hinein und streckte seinen Kopf in die grünen Flammen. Er schaute aus dem Feuerplatz der Schulsprecher und sah Hermine und Draco ruhig reden.

„Ahem.."

Hermine hüpfte vor Überraschung, aber Draco winkt nur. „Hallo, Sir"

„Professor, was ist passiert?" Das letzte Mal, dass ein Lehrer spät abends mit ihnen Kontakt aufnahm, war, als ein paar Zweitklässler es schafften, fast in der Badewanne des Vertrauenschülerbads, in den sie sich geschlichen hatten, zu ertrinken.

„Ich habe beschlossen heute mit Ihnen über unsere zweite Recherche zu sprechen anstatt Montag. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu spät?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin gleich unten."

Sie stand auf und wollte zur Tür.

„Uh Hermine, Professor Snape hat den Kamin geöffnet."

Hermine wurde rot. „Richtig, natürlich."

Sie stellte sich in den Kamin, den Snape gerade freigegeben hatte. „Was soll ich sagen?"

„Professor Snapes Private Räume. Mein Gott."

„Das hört sich ein bisschen…"

„Unpassend an?" Draco lachte. „Versuch zumindest Ginnys Gelaber noch nicht zu beweisen, Mine."

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Professor Snapes Private Räume."

Sie sah andere Feuerplätze während sie zu Snape ging. Kurz sah sie Ron auf den Gryffindor'schen Feuerplatz starren und hoffte, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Das wäre das I-Tüpfelchen auf dem Streit, den sie hatten. Wenn er sie spät nachts im Schloss herumfliegen? Uuuh…

Als sie in Snapes Feuerplatz ankam, wurde sie von einer Wand aus warmer Luft empfangen. Snape fing sie auf, stellte sie hin und ließ seine Hände einen Moment länger als notwendig auf ihren Hüften. Beide bemerkten es, keiner sagte etwas.

„Ich hätte dich vor der Luftströmung warnen sollen; wenn man nicht erwünscht ist, wird man gleich wieder zu seinem alten Feuerplatz zurück gedrückt."

„Das ist beeindruckend.", sagte Hermine Asche von ihrer Schulter klopfend. „Ist das die Standardschutzvorrichtung?"

„Nein, ich habe das für eigene Zwecke erfunden. Jedoch gibt es ein paar Personen die automatisch hinein dürfen."

„Wer zum Beispiel?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

Er zeigte auf das Sofa. „Setz dich bitte"

Hermine setzte sich behutsam auf das Sofa und nahm sich einen Moment, um sich in seinem Raum umzusehen. Es war nicht so streng eingerichtet wie sie dachte, nachdem sie die Geheime Kammer für den Zaubertrankmeister gesehen hatte. Es war reich eingerichtet, mit viel Silber, Grün und Schwarz. Es war keine Überraschung für sie. Viele Gryffindors würden sich in so einem Slytherin-Raum unwohl fühlen, aber sie fand es schön. Snape saß ihr in seinem Sessel mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber. Sie fühlte sich von ihm geprüft und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet.

„Ich habe beschlossen dir heute alle Details zu sagen. Bitte wiederhole was ich bis jetzt gesagt habe, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du alles verstanden hast."

Froh sich mit etwas zu beweisen, wiederholte Hermine, was sie bis jetzt wusste. „Die Hexen, die im 16 Jh. verbrannt wurden, waren keine falsch verurteilten Muggel, sondern Hexen und Zauberer von unserer Welt, deren Magie von einem Zaubertrank blockiert wurde, welchen wir nachbrauen wollen."

„Korrekt. Ich glaube, wir waren letztes Mal bei der Frage, warum sie zu Tode verurteilt wurden."

„Ja, Sir."

„Zuerst ein bisschen notwendiges Hintergrundwissen. Was ist der Grund für den Krieg, den wir gerade kämpfen?"

Hermine seufzte ungeduldig. „Gut gegen Böse, Dunkle Magie gegen die Guten."

„Ziemlich vereinfacht oder? Die Muggelkriege, über die du etwas in deiner Jugend gelernt hast, hatten viele Gründe, wirtschaftliche, politische, religiöse und so weiter. Warum sollte in Krieg in dieser Welt nur so ein Märchen sein? Gut gegen Böse? Wenn das wahr sein würde, müssten wir alle schwarz oder weiß sein, stattdessen haben wir alle Schattierungen von grau."

Hermine nickte schnell. „ Also ist dieser Krieg mehr als er scheint?"

„Dieser Krieg ist mehr als man sich vorstellen kann", korrigiert er. „Der gleiche Kampf, welcher vor Jahrhunderten bestritten wurde, wird jetzt wieder gekämpft. Die Seiten sind die gleichen, das Guten und die Bösen. Und der Grund ist der gleiche, Muggel."

„Ja, Voldemort will sie alle töten."

„Das wäre doch ein wahnsinnig dummer Gedanke oder? Die Mehrheit der Weltbevölkerung? Das ist unmöglich. Denk mal darüber nach."

„Gut, was sind dann seine Ziele? Was waren die Ziele im 16 Jahrhundert?"

„Im 16 Jahrhundert gingen zu viele Zauberer nach Hause zu ihren Muggelfamilien und benutzen Magie. Wegen den schlechten Umständen in dieser Zeit, war es zu verlockend Magie zum Vereinfachen der Dinge zu benutzen, anstatt sie zu verbergen. Die zwei Welten kamen gefährlich nahe zusammen. Mythen, Geschichten und Märchen über uns wurden sehr populär. Die Bösen wurden deswegen verständlicherweise sehr nervös. Was würde passieren, wenn unsere Existenz Allgemeinwissen werden würde? Hexenverbrennung war um das 14 Jahrhundert sehr weitverbreitet, es war eine gefährliche Zeit für uns. Die „Bösen" wollten, dass die Anzahl der Muggel, die wir unterrichteten, eingeschränkt wird. Wir sollten nur Waisenkinder und Kinder mit hohem IQ zulassen, um ihnen beizubringen, wie wichtig es ist, alles geheim zu halten, aber wir sollten keine anderen Schüler aufnehmen. Nach diesem Verfahren würden Leute wie du unterrichtet werden, Leute wie Dean Thomas nicht. Siehst du?"

„Ja Sir. Das macht Sinn."

„Die Guten waren nicht mit den Vorschlägen der Bösen einverstanden. Sie wollten, dass alle Muggel

mit magischen Fähigkeiten unterrichtet werden. Jedoch haben die Guten nicht darauf geachtet, ob sie die Informationen an ihre Familie weitererzählten."

„Sie weigerten sich, ihnen ihr Recht zu nehmen, nehme ich mal an."

„Aber was ist wenn sie zu unterrichten bedeutet, dass jeder über uns Bescheid weiß? Das Chaos, was dadurch entstehen würde, die Kriege, die Toten. Der durchschnittliche Bauer war ungebildet und abergläubisch und wären solche an der Macht, würden sie nicht bei der Aufdeckung einer Gruppe zuschauen, die mächtiger war als sie selbst. Magier erfahren in ihrer Jugend von ihrer Gabe, Muggel das beizubringen würde Monate dauern. Die Welt würde in eine Anarchie verfallen, in der jeder um das kämpfen würde, was er für richtig hielt."

Hermine hob ihre Hand um ihn zu bremsen. „Also.. wollten die bösen Zauberer damals nur die Ordnung erhalten, und dabei beide Welten beschützen."

„Richtig. Aber wenn die bösen Zauberer zur Vorsicht vor dem Eintritt der Muggel warnten, wollten die anderen die Welt auf ihre eigene Weise schützen. Sie waren bereit, alles zu opfern, um ihre Ziele durchzusetzen. Sie waren an dem Punkt, an dem sie austesteten, was Dunkle Magie alles tun kann, was die Helle nicht kann."

„Also sagen sie gerade, dass Dunkle Magie von einer Gruppe kommt, die den Wunsch hatten, unsere Welt geheim zu halten, egal was es kostet?"

„Ja. Und wie weit würdest du gehen? Es war ein angemessener Zug, wenn man die Alternativen betrachtet."

„Ich würde alles dafür tun. Muggel sind noch nicht bereit gewesen, um in unsere Welt zu kommen, genau wie jetzt. Was haben sie mit der dunklen Magie gemacht, nachdem sie entdeckt wurde?"

„Sie besuchten alle Muggelkinder bevor sie erfuhren, dass sie in Magie unterrichtet werden könnten. Wenn sie nicht in die schon genannte Gruppe passten…"

„… Waisenkinder oder richtig Clevere…"

„…wurde ihr Gehirn manipuliert, sodass ihre magische Fähigkeit für den Rest ihres Lebens unterdrückt wurde. Unvorhergesehene Unfälle wurden so vermieden und sie qualifizierten sich nicht mehr für die Schule. Es war drastisch, aber notwendig. Verstehst du das?"

„Es ist schrecklich, aber ich sehe, dass diese Entscheidung das Beste war. Haben sie den Zaubertrank benutzt, den wir versuchen herzustellen?"

„Ja, haben sie. Jetzt überlege für einen Moment. Waren ihre Taten grausam oder schädlich? Nein, das waren sie nicht. Sie übten ihre Pläne menschlich und fair aus."

„Da stimm ich zu."

„Gut." Snape sah sie scharf an. „Aber die Zauberer der Hellen Seite waren nicht so entgegenkommend. Als sie herausfanden was vor sich ging, was Jahre dauerte, waren sie voller selbstgerechter Gewalttätigkeit. Sie ignorierten, dass sich im letzten Jahrhundert unsere Welt stabilisiert und die Notwendigkeit, Muggel, die von unserer Welt wussten, die Erinnerung zu nehmen fast null war. Sie rächten sich an den Zauberern der dunkeln Magie, indem sie den Zaubertrank an ihnen anwandten. Aber anstatt sie auszusortieren und zu einem Leben ohne Magie zu verdammen, verrieten sie die dunklen Zauberer an Muggelauthoritäten, die sie auf den Scheiterhaufen brachten."

Hermine war ganz ruhig. Alles was Snape ihr sagte, ließ die helle Seite, ihre Seite, schlecht wirken und die bösen Zauberer als eigentliche Helden der Geschichte erscheinen. Das passte kein bisschen zu ihrer eigenen Erfahrungen. Sie lehnte sich in die Sofakissen und starrte ins Feuer. Snape musste gespürt haben, dass sie das Gehörte erst verarbeiten musste, denn er war still. Wenn das, was er gesagt hatte, wahr wäre, wäre das die größte Veränderung ihres Denkens seitdem sie den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte.

„Wenn das, was sie sagen wahr ist, und ich denke das, dann wäre die dunkle Magie am Anfang nur eine Gruppe reifer, intelligenter Männer und Frauen, die eine schwere moralische Entscheidung getroffen haben, um unsere Welt geheim zu halten. Wenn ich an unsere erste Unterhaltung denke, in der sie gesagt haben, dass die Gewinner unsere Geschichtsbücher geschrieben haben, wurden diese Bemühungen, unsere Welt zu verstecken, vollkommen vernichtet. Also warum wissen das alle Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder? Und warum sind sie so besorgt darum, wenn ich es auch weiß?"

„Weil sie bei einer permanenten Propagandabewegung dabei sind. Und sie brauchen dich, du bist die intelligenteste junge Frau, und jetzt überleg mal Mädchen, welche Probleme des 16 Jahrhunderts tauchen wieder auf?"

Hermine lächelte wegen des unerwarteten Lobs: „Also, man könnte sagen, dass unsere Welten wieder zu nah aneinander geraten. Ich denke, genauso die Weltbevölkerung wächst auch unsere Welt. Also sind unsere Dörfer, unsere Sachen schwieriger zu verstecken, wenn sie an Größe zunehmen. Die, die keinen Platz in Sachen wie Hogsmeade haben, sind gezwungen in der Muggelwelt zu leben, und Unfälle passieren, vor allem bei kleinen Kindern."

„Allerdings, und wieder einmal sind wir in Gefahr. Muggel haben Waffen gegen die wir kleine Verteidigungen haben. Bomben können nicht in versteckten Plätzen explodieren, Satelliten werden regelmäßig verwirrt, wenn sie Dinge sehen, die dort nicht sein sollten. Unser Wissen über die Wissenschaft ist armselig, und deshalb können wir damit nicht umgehen, falls wir darauf stoßen. Sogar kleine Sachen, die du lachhaft finden wirst, wie die Unfähigkeit vieler Kinder Muggelklamotten anzuziehen steigert die Wahrscheinlichkeit unserer Entdeckung. Wieder einmal haben die, die sich der Dunklen Magie zugewandt haben, es zuerst gemerkt. Man braucht dafür einen Mann, der von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde, um dieses Problem zu sehen und es zu bekämpfen."

„Sie können nicht über Voldemort reden, er ist ein Monster." Hermine wurde verwirrt. Snape sollte eigentlich auf ihrer Seite sein, aber dieses Gespräch ging eindeutig in eine andere Richtung.

„Ruhe. Ich werde zu Ende reden, ohne Unterbrechungen; es ist erforderlich, dass sie alles hören, bevor sie sich eine Meinung bilden. Die Gewinner haben die Geschichte geschrieben, auch die Geschichte von Riddles Bewegung. Riddle hat Horkruxe gemacht, er ist ein Monster in seinem Auftreten, wie sie gesagt haben, aber seine Motivation ist weit weg von dem, was sie sein soll. Er will nicht die Welt regieren; er will auch nicht alle Muggel oder Muggel-Geborenen töten.

Er will einfach nur, was Jahrhunderte vor ihm schon gewollt wurde, dass Muggel, die unserer Welt beitreten wollen, vorsichtiger ausgewählt werden. Das hat zu dem Mythos geführt, dass er nur Reinblüter unterrichtet will. Lächerlich. Kannst du dir die Inzucht vorstellen? Er ist ein praktisch denkender Mann.

Sein Name, Voldemort, ist eine Erfindung. Das Gemunkel vom Vorgehen bei den Meetings sind nur das, Gemunkel, ohne Fakten. Er tötet strategisch, nicht mutwillig. Viele der so genannten Todesser gegen die du gekämpft oder gesehen hast, sind Idioten, welche die Propaganda zu Herzen nehmen und Sachen tun, von denen sie denken, dass es seine Gebote sind. Sie kennen nicht den Mann. Sie kennen Voldemort; nicht Tom Riddle."

„Was sagen Sie da, Professor?", keucht Hermine.

„Ich erzähle dir die Wahrheit, der Erste der das macht, seit Sie zu dieser Welt dazugestoßen sind. Riddle und seine Anhänger sind nicht die bösen Todesser, wie du denken magst. Dumbledore und sein Orden sind nicht die heldenhaften Erhalter der Freiheit, wie du denken magst. Du selbst hast Riddles Meinung zugestimmt, als ich es dir Schritt für Schritt erklärt hab. Du denkst gleich wie er. Und ich auch, ich bin ein Spion, Granger, ein Spion im Orden für Riddle."

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab. „Verräter!"

Snape war schneller als sie. „Petrificus Totalus."

Hermine fiel in ihren Sitz zurück, ihre Augen waren gefüllt mit Wut und Verwirrung.

„Schmeiß nicht weg, was ich dir heute Abend beigebracht hab, du dummes Mädchen. Du wurdest angelogen, weil du so wichtig für die Zukunft des Ordens bist. Alle deine Lehrer wollen nicht, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst, weil sie dich nicht an diese Seite verlieren wollen, obwohl sie wissen, dass du sie wählen würdest, wenn du alle Fakten kennst. Sie wissen, dass du eine Neigung zur Dunklen Seite hast, weil Dumbledore die Geheimhaltung des Sprechenden Hutes gebrochen hat. Sie wissen alle, dass du eigentlich in Slytherin wärst. Warum denkst du, dass du aus dem Inneren Kreis des Ordens herausgehalten wurdest?"

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Harry weiß das alles, aber er hat es dir nicht erzählt. Er wusste es seit Monaten. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ronald es weiß, ich glaube nicht, es wäre zu einfach für dich gewesen, die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Deine Kindheitsfreundschaften zerfielen, als sie mit den tiefsitzenden Vorurteilen konfrontiert wurden. Also, kann ich den Zauber auflösen ohne verhext zu werden?"

Hermine blinzelte und Snape murmelte den Gegenzauber, sie seufzte und die Tränen fielen. „H-Harry hat mir solche Blicke beim Meeting zugeworfen, solche dreckigen, argwöhnischen Blicke. Und nachdem wir draußen waren, haben ich und Ron gestritten, er sagte, dass Harry zu ihm gesagt hat, dass er mich im Auge behalten soll, weil ich mich verändere. Ich habe mich nicht verändert, es war nur immer, dass ich nicht gesagt habe was ich denke, weil es nicht Gryffindor genug war…"

Sie brach plötzlich zusammen. Der Schmerz, weil sie wusste, dass jeder, dem sie vertraut hatte, sie angelogen hatte, sie manipuliert hatte und sie benutzt hatte, überwältigte sie. Sie rutschte vom Sofa auf den Boden, zu einer Kugel zusammengekauert und ins Feuer starrend, und weinte, ohne es zu verstecken. Sie war benutzt worden von Ron und Harry. Sie hatte es nie angezweifelt oder ihnen übelgenommen. Und jetzt sah es auch noch so aus, als ob jeder Erwachsene, den sie als Vorbild hatte, geplant hatte, ihr ihren Kopf zu stehlen, ihre Intelligenz zu nutzen, ohne ihr zu sagen warum. _Warum ich… wenn das nur ist, weil ich die klügste Hexe in meinem Alter bin, können sie es bleiben lassen. _

Snape fühlte mit ihr, als er sie weinen sah. Er hat das alles gewusst seit er im ersten Jahr Slytherin war, konnte sich den Schock aber vorstellen, den so ein Umdenken verursacht, aber Tränen? Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Slytherins haben ihre Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle. _Diese verdammten Gryffindors haben auf sie abgefärbt. _„Miss Granger, das wird schon."

Hermine unterdrückte ihr Schluchzen, zitterte aber weiter. Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden, unglücklich über seine Lage. „Sie haben mich alle angelogen, alle meine Freunde, alle meine Vorbilder. Und das ist nicht mal das schlimmste, Ron hat mir nicht mal erzählt, dass Ginny das Gerücht herumerzählt, dass was zwischen mir und Ihnen und Draco läuft." _Ja klar, ich würde dich auch mit Draco teilen, _dachte Snape in einem Moment der Schwäche.

„Es tut mir leid, dass sie in der Vergangenheit angelogen wurden, aber jetzt wissen sie die Wahrheit. Und sie müssen damit in den Unterricht gehen. Ich habe zahlreiche Hinweise für ihre Prüfung. Ich habe seltene Dokumente darüber, die du lesen kannst, wann immer du möchtest."

„Woher weiß ich, dass Sie mich nicht anlügen?"

Hermine rutschte von ihm weg und stand auf. „Ich habe mir selbst erlaubt, mich mit Draco anzufreunden, ich habe ihm vom sprechenden Hut erzählt. Sie könnten beide mich genauso gut manipulieren. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass die Lehrer einen guten Grund haben mich so zu behandeln wie sie es gemacht haben. Bis jetzt waren sie immer für mich da, sie haben mich nie eine Besserwisserin genannt, sie haben mich nie beleidigt, nicht wie Sie. Warum sollte ich Ihnen mehr trauen als denen?"

Snape erbleichte bei dem offensichtlichen Hinweisen. „Ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten in der Vergangenheit, ich habe meine komplexe Rolle als Doppelagent zu sehr verinnerlicht."

Hermine lachte. „Sie haben mich immer gehasst. Ich hätte mich nach der ersten Zusammenkunft nicht wieder mit Ihnen treffen dürfen. Versuchen sie nicht, mich aufzuhalten!"

„Das würde ich nicht versuchen", sagte Snape weich. „du kannst gehen."

Hermine dachte an die fehlenden Argumente, und stürmte durch den Raum, durch die Tür rennend in den Klassenraum dahinter. Snape hörte die Tür auf und zu gehen und ihre Schritte, wie sie auf der Treppe echoten.


End file.
